


Drowning or Flying

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Badass Rey, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Jedi Rey, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychic Abilities, Sad, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 37,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: -----COMPLETE------***This is more Reyux than Reylo*******************************************************************************Rey looked down at the almost corpse of Ben Solo....no...she had to remind herself....Kylo Ren. He was bleeding...skin and clothes singed by her saber... she could end him now. His eyes were full of hate...of something  else...he wanted to teach her...possess her...give her to his master...he had invaded her mind...but she had pushed back.  Awakened her power...she gave him mercy only because  of that gift...but he wasn't who she kept...





	1. As he lay dying

General  Hux was livid, exhausted,  and filthy... his priceless weapon imploding...

The petulant child couldn't  control a mere slip of a girl...his scavenger prisoner. Kylo Ren...and he was ordered to retrieve the dying brat by the Supreme Leader.

Hux found him in the snow, a lovely shade of scarlet spreading around him. The boy's face destroyed.  

Hux chuckled cruelly, "serves you right!"

He motioned to his troopers, "He's  here, load him into the shuttle and set a course. Snoke wants him treated and brought to him."

At the ramp Hux hesitated...he sensed something off.  He walked a few feet away peering and then started to return. 

Rey instructed his troopers to leave without him. When he moved away to explore. 

"Wait ! What the fuck ?! You forgot me you idiots!" Hux screamed. 

Rey hit him with the base of her saber.

She had found an abandoned x-wing and hauled him into it. She barely managed to leave the surface before Starkiller  exploded. Chewie took Finn to Leia, and Rey prayed that Poe ...that all her friends survived.

She hoped this man could give them valuable  intel. She didn't  feel safe taking Kylo. This one didn't  have the force, easier to manage... maybe. 

The general almost  looked peaceful, she timidly  touched his auburn  hair...moved it out of his face. She'd never seen his color hair before.

She had seen so many species on Jakku...many humanoids...but he was unique. He didn't  look so scary now...he looked helpless.. not like in the holos...Finn had called him dangerous...evil. She knew he and Kylo were feared by so many in the galaxy.  

She sensed  something...under the surface...

Leia ordered  everyone who survived  to regroup  and return  when safe. 

Rey hoped this old ship had a few lives left in it....

 


	2. Lesser of two evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo woke to find himself healing from his standoff with the scavenger...that she had not only left him critically injured, but had taken the general for the resistance. He couldn't help but wonder why she let him live...he knew Snoke would not be pleased...by him being cut down by her or Hux being taken...he knew too much...to live in enemy hands...

Rey kicked back a little in the pilot seat, she loved being in space. They weren't  getting  far though, the old x-wing was already acting  crazy. 

The general snoozed behind her in a heap, she'd gotten tired of his griping and knocked him out again...

The closest planet to land on wasn't  inhabited,  but she could get a signal to Poe or Leia to come get them. Well....she hoped they would.

* * *

Hux found himself under a massive  tree...his head throbbed.  

He saw no sign of anyone...but his hands were tied with leather. There was a container with water beside his leg. 

He knew the scavenger took him...but why? Unless she thought she could control him better than Ren. Even injured Ren  would have been a handful  when he gathered his bearings...she probably  thought Hux easier...weaker...

He shifted, used his fingers to grab the edge and lifted the water to his parched mouth...it was heavenly. 

She couldn't  have gone far...he assumed the ragged ship forced her to land sooner than preferred... but he couldn't  tell where this was...there were many planets close...some inhabitated ...some not...

The climate was muggy, but not too hot...lots of trees...he could hear perhaps birds...saw mountains in the distance.

The only positive  was there was no Ren here...and his punishment  for allowing his brainchild  Starkiller  to be destroyed by the rebels would be postponed...

He knew the girl was from Jakku...orphan he thinks he recalls from Ren...young...she only just took up with the resistance  because  the pilot's  droid found her...happenstance...

She had the force...but barely knew what she could do with it yet according  to Ren and Snoke...they had just discovered that fact before the attack on his base.

He huffed, rolled up to stand. Hux decided he would wander a bit, see his surroundings. The ship had to be close by...he could contact the First Order...

A water source should be nearby too...the girl wouldn't  have stayed too far from one...he needed something sharp to cut this leather at his wrists. He grumbled.

"You shouldn't  be up yet, I hit you pretty hard...sorry." Rey instructed softly. 

He glowered at her, offended by her kindness, "oh there you are...untie me at once!"

"I don't take orders from you...you should be thankful....I could just kill you and save myself the hastle at this point..." she told him, taking a seat on a nearby rock.

Hux steamed, "thankyou ! Thankyou? For what exactly scavenger? ...For distracting Ren? For aiding the rebels in blowing up my weapon? For knocking me out twice? For kidnapping me? Do you even fathom who I am girl ?!?!"

He had moved closer to her, but she only smirked. His attempt to intimidate  lost on her.

"Something funny?" He asked annoyed.

Rey laughed, "you...just you general."

He opened  his mouth...and simply closed it again...

 


	3. Ghosts of the lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey had left him unconscious under a shade tree, assuming he would be out a while ...she could explore. She had left him water just in case...cruelty was not in her nature despite her life experiences. She would be kind...

She walked forever it felt like, it was so beautiful...after nothing but sand she'd  seen two green places...heavens. 

Well, heaven to her...nothing impressive  to the big bad general probably.

And....the other lovely place had been where Kylo Ren took her... from Finn...from being normal...this place wasn't tainted by a monster in black...a dark prince.

She smirked, just a grump...with odd hair...she liked it though...had only dared to touch it while he slept.

She smiled, watching the fish in the freshwater she'd  found. The waterfall  was magnificent and pool below tasted crisp and delicious...felt cool yet inviting.

She dipped her fingers in observing  the ripples expanding.

She scooped  more water for herself this time since he had the first batch beside his form. Closing the container she shed her clothes and rinsed them in the liquid. Laying them out on the large upturned rocks to dry ...she sunk herself in to wash her skin...wash away her day...week...life...

It felt lovely...

She dared not leave the low spot, she could touch safely and saw how deep the rest was... there had been no need to learn to swim among sand dunes...

She listened happily to the birds in the trees, breathed in the fresh air, and let the warm sun kiss her skin. When she finally got  out, she worked her fingers through her tangled hair and pulled on her mostly dry clothes.

She had tried to send a signal to her friends...but the tech was fried. So much for handing him over for intel...

The landscape was just more and more green...until she came across a hut. It looked old. Holes in the roof. Made of stones, trees, mudd...but inside the broken doorway was shelves, stone furniture,  dishes, a fireplace...a giant trunk...

The trunk was near what the being had used for their bed. Inside...dusty clothes...varied sizes. But not rotten  cloth. Even dresses only a little  too big. She could use these...she noticed shirts and pants the general could use. 

There were books in languages she didn't  recognize. She found a small bead, deep dark blue, that she decided would make a pretty necklace  if she found more leather to strip. She'd used what she had to tie his wrists. 

She decided to clean it up a bit then check on him.

* * *

She found him irritated...and unfortunately awake. He had drank the water. He didn't seem thankful...not that he had reason to be...her bright idea had them both stranded here.  

After listening  to his delightful attitude she wanted to just knock him out again or leave him as food for the native wildlife...but after living alone so long she didn't  want to feel that way...even HE was someone to interact with.

* * *

"I found an abandoned home...a water source near it. I  can fix it up until I  can figure out how to repair the equipment  and send a signal. You can come with me there...or I can leave you right here." Rey offered.

He looked annoyed again...

She rolled her eyes...

"If you are coming...come on..." she said leaving.

Hux sighed and followed without a word. 

She was thankful for whatever held his smartass tongue...

 

 


	4. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux explained that this planet may have been mined for something if she found empty homes...abandoned when the mine was empty. Sure enough, Rey found many more similar huts...then broken equipment... a mine opening...graves...

"When no one can make credits on a place like this they move on..."he told her.

She poked at the small creature she had been cooking, it looked wierd but smelled delicious.

"It just seems  like a waste...it's a pretty place...would make a good home. " she replied sadly.

He sat across the limited space still grouchy and glaring at her. "May I be untied now? You left me here to explore...again, you said there are other huts...I could pick one for myself."

Rey stared at him, "I need to keep an eye on you. You've given me no reason to trust you yet and your intel will help my friends when they find us."

He stiffened, "ah...so that's it...I'm to be a source of information. You didn't  snatch me purely  for my company." Hux grinned, "I  assumed...you thought I'd be easier to control than Ren...or you would've taken your Jedi killer boyfriend..." 

He spit the last words out...

Rey took the meat off and handed him half, "I knew he could be dangerous because  of those powers...I don't know much about the 'force'...he made me feel uneasy...he's intense...eat general." And she took a grizzly bite of her own portion. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

His eyes narrowed, "I am still quite dangerous...powers or not. And I  don't suffer the 'compassion' Ren did...you need to let me go girl !"

Rey to her credit she didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting, "eat.."

When they finished, she motioned to his wrists, "I'll untie this ...I  am not cruel...but if you attack me I'll  knock you out again. There's  a waterfall with a pool beneath it of fresh water a mile away...you can bathe and wash your uniform...and this hut is closest to it...more huts are around a few more miles out that way..." she pointed the opposite  direction.

She opened the trunk, ...pulled out a man's  shirt and pants threw them at him. "Here...cleanish clothes." She then grabbed a plain set for herself, her own so ripped up and thin from being patched so many times. 

She changed after he left. Wondering how far he'd  wander. But so tired she just wanted a moment  to rest.

She laid an old dress over the sleeping area, over top leaves and moss. Checked the fire. Her eyes drooped quickly... exhaustion took her. Maybe he wouldn't kill her in her sleep since she had done him that courtesy...

* * *

Hux found the falls easily, drank greedily then shed his dirty frocks and dove in...

The water was pleasant...not too chilled. He swam a while...it was relaxing. He washed his clothes as well as possible  without soap, pulled on the replacement  outfit for now. His uniform  laid on a flat rock.

His thoughts came to Ren...the boy would come for him...well for her...Snoke may direct the knight  to retrieve him. But he knew obsessed, Ren was hooked the moment  she refused him...fought back...and demonstrated power. Ren and Snoke both would have interest. Hux wasn't an idiot.

She had untied him, he could probably kill her now...her eyes and form held signs of exhaustion... easy prey. She was most assuredly asleep in the hut. But he also wasn't  certain  how long this vacation  would be...she could be useful.

 


	5. Hungry hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo smashed his mask against the wall of the lift. His master had belittled him after his defeat. Called him a 'child in a mask'...he screamed at nothing. His body sore from his master's attentions.

Kylo paced, he'd  felt it within her...the force...a powerful light. She had no understanding of how much potential there was inside if properly shaped. She's so young... so inexperienced...if he could corner  her again he could make her see reason. 

She was so lonely...he'd seen it.  She had clung to the traitor because of that fact...her first 'friend'...Han...the resistance...his mother...they would use her for that power...fear it like they had in him. 

Kylo wanted more...for her. 

Perhaps also for himself...

The General...Snoke told him the resistance didn't  have him yet.

His spies reported that the scavenger didn't  return  with the rest to base.

So where were they?

It was assumed  she took him as a hostage for information, but where were they? And why wasn't the First Order bombing the rebel base if Snoke knew precisely where it was...especially after Starkiller  was just destroyed...

Snoke wanted the girl...he didn't  seem concerned about Hux...he wanted Skywalker  dead before he could taint her further to the light. 

Kylo ran his hand through his hair, then he felt the space around him shift...still...looking up he saw... her.

She was sleeping...

He wanted to jump up and attack her...but he couldn't  move...

He sensed  her peace...she wasn't  even dreaming.  She was...how was this possible? This...would kill her...

He inched closer...he couldn't  see her surroundings...just her form...where was the general? She had on different clothes...they were hold up...somewhere. 

She smelled of nature...like sunshine and flowers...warmth...

She looked less fierce warrior heathen...more delicate child. 

His compassion...yes...was making him weak...he tried to reach into her mind. He was met with a strong mental wall. 

His hand outstretched to feel her hair...then...she was gone...

* * *

Rey woke suddenly...she felt like she was being watched but saw no one...the general was still not back. Her rest had helped...it had been dreamless but renewing. 

* * *

Hux found multiple  huts...most beyond  use or fixing...storms and time had rendered  them piles of debri. This place had been without life...humanoid life for quite a while...rusty equipment...sat like reminders. He wondered what mineral they'd hunted here. The graves were many, labelled in many languages...he recognized  most. They varied in size...adult... child... he saw old toys...a broken faced doll...rotten books that had been  exposed to weather. 

He heard the too familiar sounds of an upcoming  storm in the distance... darkening sky... thunder...ah then the lightning. 

His home world barely had moments without rain, this was nothing to fear to him. The girl...he supposed  her hut was his best bet for now. 

 

 

 


	6. Delicate heathen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey nibbled at the berries she'd scrounged up. She knew night was closing in...she had slept most of the day away. The wind outside picked up, she was glad she fixed the hut, hoped it would hold. Hux burst in as the rain begain to pour.

"I'll  leave again when the storm passes..." he muttered.

She nodded, "there's berries...they are sweet. You can have some."

His eyes found where she pointed, the colored shapes sat on the rock table. He grabbed a handful and inhaled them. Hungrier than he thought.

"We've been here days...I suppose ground rules need to be outlined..." he stated in his professional way. Straightening his shoulders.

Rey smirked, "if I wanted...I could just tie you up again...let you starve or be eaten by something...or just kill you so food and shelter didn't  have to be shared...I  have let you wander free...shared my food...my scavenged supplies...my shelter...a thankyou in place of your supposed 'rules' would be a better response general..."

He fumed, how dare she! But sense crept in...she wasn't  wrong...she'd kept him alive and not tied him up again...

"Thankyou..." he reluctantly gave her. "I will not obey a child though... understand?"

Rey grabbed and tossed a few more berries in her mouth. "Ok..."

* * *

The night drew on, Rey had taken to her pallet again... Hux sat and leaned back against the wall. His jacket draped over his body. The racket outside keeping him awake...or was it the girl. 

The thunder boomed loud.

Rey jerked awake crying and shaking...

He froze.

She saw him staring.

"The heathen is delicate  after all is she?...afraid of a little  storm scavenger?" He mocked her.

Her face looked pale..."we didn't  see much of that on Jakku... desert planet..." she mumbled.

He cocked his head, "it's  fine... rain...a bit of noise..."

She stopped shaking, smiled. "thanks I guess..."

He looked at her silently. 

"It sounds almost like music...a beat...to me." Rey said softly.

"I suppose the untrained ear would feel that way...not being exposed to true instruments...pure musically gifted beings...modern worlds." He knew he sounded condescending.

She scowled, "ass..."

He laughed.

She stared daggers into him. 

"Ren wouldn't  be such delightful  company my dear, I'm being tame. It is amusing though...he would love to be 'stuck' like this with you...I saw it...trying to make our master see you had power that made you necessary  to keep...spare. He looked desperate. He may not recognize  it...but he wanted you ...more than he understands. Our master kept him too closed off...it has left the broken boy... vulnerable to innocence...his heart...may have no compassion for his parents...but I think he does for the girl who knocked him out of her head...on his ass." Hux pondered.

She blinked, "I don't belong to anyone...not him...not your master...they are both monsters..."

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, listening to her breathing... the rain..."did I ever say they weren't  monsters?...Ren was about to kill his own father before you distracted him...made him chase you into the snow...trying to kill his humanity....now you are here with me...general of armies who kill...I  hit a button and ended billions...I am a monster as well...despite the lack of magic tricks."

She had not gave the man true thought..."why...so many?"

Hux sighed, "duty...war...kill billions to save the galaxy from itself... following orders. Doesn't  matter...Snoke will crush your friends...Ren will find us...you will bend or die...I will continue  to be useful or die...it is the way of things."

She laid back down,  turned herself  away from him, "you choose to be a monster or a man...just as I choose to feel empathy for you...pity...rather than hate."

He let her words end their chat...not minutes later he knew she was asleep  again. The storm beyond them quieter.

He was a monster...there was no denying that fact. She was rediculous.

He lowered himself to the floor, head resting on his bunched up jacket. 

The dimming firelight danced against her skin, he found himself  staring at the back of her neck until sleep overtook him.

 


	7. glimpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either she didn't notice his presence or she ignored it. Kylo had searched multiple worlds over the last few weeks, the bounty on her and reward for bringing her in alive high. An extra reward if the general was turned in with her. He saw her now.

In his rented room, he saw her again...she was twirling a long stick...she'd created a wooden staff.

She whirled and lunged, jumped, crouched, it was hypnotic. Her face scrunched in concentration. Beads of sweat on her brow. Her clothes...barely there. 

She wore a wrap covering her breasts tight and cut off leggings. Her muscled legs and arms tense as she moved. Faster. Hair falling out of her loose bun...

She begain striking at something...

He smelled grass...trees...the air around him felt thick...humid...

...then she was gone again...

* * *

Hux watched her...

It was beautiful...she was... majestic...art in motion. Wait... what? He grumbled at himself.

 Weeks...they'd been here weeks...it must be getting to him...

She did this every day, playing with her staff...she'd told him she trained to keep men from stealing her scavenged items or her body on Jakku. Being small and female equalled weakness, but she learned not to be. 

He could respect that. 

But his boredom got the better of him...she was female... young...not hideous. And it had been a minute...

Kylo would have probably taken her by now already...manipulated her onto her back...the younger man did have an appeal...a presence. She was so young...

"May I train with you scavenger? I am quite bored...might help pass the time." He asked blankly.

She stopped, "sure, but you need to cut a staff of your own...there's some good branches down there. Here..." 

She tossed him her knife. "I expect that back...it was my father's..."

He looked at it...her weapon...well one of them...trust. The girl was giving him a another sliver of trust.

"I'll  be back, but I  want to do hand to hand combat also...I can give you pointers if you like..." he offered.

* * *

 

Everyday he found her in the clearing near the falls. Usually  not too long after dawn she trained.  She stretched  first, then they would use staffs, then he would show her closer combat moves. 

He found it relaxing. Reminded him of some positive  memories from the Academy...the few positive  ones he had. 

She knocked him on his ass alot with her staff. He respected her zeal...she was small but fearless...closeness unnerved  her though...he bested her easily when her hands were empty...

"You have improved..." he praised, and it wasn't a lie. She was a fast learner. From the flat of his back he wiped the blood from his split lip. "Never hold back...your opponent  never will..."

A rustling caught their attention...

Animals burst into the clearing,  harmless but large...they paused and began to eat the grass.

She smiled, "so cute. And delicious looking." she joked.

She crept slowly and stabbed one in the neck, "help me..."

He was surprised  by her brutality, but came forward  and they carried the creature to her hut.

She skinned it and cleaned it..."build the fire up some more please...this skin/fur will make a warm blanket. We can eat on this animal a few days."

He didn't argue, he was burnt out on berries and lizards. The fishlike creatures in the waterfall  pool were fast...this meat was a treat. 

They both ate too much. She looked quite pleased.

"After spending most of my life starving I feel rich..." she grinned patting her happily  full belly. "I'm  going to go swim and wash. I  got blood all over this set when I killed it. "

She didn't wait for him to answer, grabbed a dress and left.

* * *

 

Rey loved to swim at night. The cool air kissed her skin, the moonlight bathed her soul. 

She scrubbed  her clothes, they looked better. Laid them on the rock as always. She spread the dress out on the flat rock so she could sit on it when she got out. 

The water was chilly but felt amazing. Staying where she could touch.

She felt the air still...

"So now it let's you feel me...I have been brought to you multiple times like this but you haven't noticed..." she recognised the deep voice.

He sat on the shore. Looking harmless. Less bloodthirsty Sith.

"You...you aren't really here...I...felt like I was being watched...a few times...thought I was being paranoid. " she said shaking. She was naked beneath this pool...self-conscious. 

"Yes...I  assumed you hadn't realized since you didn't try to kill me. I only saw your form...then I could smell your surroundings...now I see what you're touching...you are in water..." Kylo stated matter of factly. "You are not doing this...it would kill you...I  am not either...the force connected us for some reason...when you pushed me out of your mind...it did something within the force...you are no one...nothing...it makes no sense to connect you to me...unless I'm to use your power...teach you perhaps. My master wants you still..." he talked to her like she was beneath him. 

She glared at him." No...I am not anyone...but I am my own person...and you...you are a monster..." 

She expected him to argue...but like the general  he surprised her...he owned it...

"Yes...yes I  am..." he responded.

Then he was gone.

* * *

 

Hux let his curiousity get the better of him, he left the hut he'd claimed and sought out the falls. She had not returned to her own...he was worried...no... not worried... covering his bases...she was useful... alive... a tool.

He found the falls scenic...pleasant but heard nothing. 

She wasn't swimming.

 


	8. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux had seen so many wonderous and horrific items in his life...battles...the birth of the order...death... technology...politically he witnessed the falls...rises...he appreciated an elegant beauty at times. Like any man, he'd enjoyed soft company time to time...true it had been somewhat empty...release, but satisfying given his career. He didn't have time, patience, or the interest in love or marriage. Frivolous and dull. He saw the future, he saw himself alone. Power was a constant to pursue not romantic notions. So he'd successfully avoided it. A few paid nights...nothing more over the years.

The falls beating against the rocks below were soothing...same as the engines on his ship. The roar...he felt it deep within his bones...

He neared the water's edge, then he saw it. A scene that despite his efforts would be burned into memory...

The girl...asleep on her side on the flat rock...the dress beneath her...nothing covering any part of her...

He noted her clothes drying on the other rocks. She'd  swam, washed, and fell asleep  waiting for hers to dry...

Hux gulped, he was frozen...the moonlight gracing her flesh like the firelight...only this time...he swallowed again...

Her lashes closed and still, her arms barely hiding her small  breasts, the tilt of her hips minimizing  the view of her thatch of lower hair and beyond...her lips pursed...

It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen...

The brothels and political stages were full of fake...peacocks... painted and preened...presented. They were swathed in fine fabrics...perfumes...hair adorned with crystals, jewelry to finish. Trained how to talk...walk...please...

This girl...had none of those things...

Whispy hair, plain freckled sunkissed skin, no silks, no perfumes, no jewels, bare...but intoxicating...

She was more dangerous than any highly trained concubine, whore, senator's daughter, ...or taught royalty. 

And she had no idea...would never fathom such wicked power...that she was beautiful. 

Hux pulled his jacket off, laid it quietly over her. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, he was an officer...he was no brute.

He did wonder at how innocent  she truly was...a virgin possibly...

Jakku was a desolate place, slavery common. But she didn't  appear broken yet...perhaps she escaped somewhat unscathed.

He had seen her as below him, scum.

Now he was not sure...she was ...unexpected.

His pants felt a bit too tight, he retreated back to his hut to relieve it. He didn't  trust himself to stay near her like this longer.

* * *

 

Hux dug around every shell of a hut, every piece of equipment skeleton. Anything  not  rotten, that could be useful he took back. She had done similar. 

He had been so entralled when he found a beat up shaving kit.  His face, needed a clean up. He felt common, shruffy. 

The cracked mirror he used made it difficult, but when he was finished he felt like a new man. 

Her hair had grown, he noticed she wore it braided. 

They trained most mornings, ate together some, talked little. She showed him where the old x-wing sat. Nothing on it was useful. The storms came regularly, he would stay in her hut during every one. She allowed his presence, he never got close. She never felt threatened. 

* * *

She twirled her saber this morning, his saber.

Skywalker's.

Kylo Ren had claimed it was his. His legacy. But it had called to her...came to her when she fought him. 

The thrum of the blade. He heard it. "You've  been hiding that."

Rey jumped startled. " not hiding it really, I was reluctant  to use it again...after..."

He finished her sentence, "...after you faced Ren...split open his face..."

She nodded.

"You were fighting, you bested him. There's  no shame in that girl." He stated.

She stared at him. " Rey...you never use my name...my name is Rey. I don't  like that I hurt him...it may seem silly or weak to you General  Hux but I... I don't like that I  was capable of it."

He sighed, "Rey, ...apologies. Yes, I see. You were dragged into this war, surrounded by monsters and martyrs...it changes people...can influence  anyone...the need to survive."

His response surprised her it seemed, she returned to her movements. 

Rey smiled, "thankyou by the way, for lending me your jacket that night. It was very...kind of you."

He paused, "you're welcome,  it was nothing...any gentleman would have done the same."

He took his stance with his staff, "spar?"

"Ok," Rey turned off and tossed her saber to the grass. "you had control...most men wouldn't  have.  I  let my guard down...you didn't take advantage..." 

She swung her staff,  he blocked.

"I will never...I saw my true mother suffer...I  will never be my father. Men who take such things from women...are weak...without honor..." he struck her arm. They fought and circled eachother for hours...sweaty and breathless, but continued.

She whirled and caught his feet out from under him.

He fell with a grunt. "Good hit."

She stuck out her hand to help him up.

"Do you have a wife Hux?" Rey asked.

He smirked, "no...several have tried,  but I am married to my career...to power. And most have been uninteresting, useful at times but not for long term exposure. What of you scavenger? Any pining boys back home?"

She dropped to the grass, crossing her legs,  she set her staff down beside her. He sat across from her.

Rey looked at him puzzled, "no...why would I? I stayed to myself...I avoided working at the brothels, I  didn't  trust anyone enough not to steal my food...or hurt me...to let anyone close."

She sounded sad, her expression sullen. "I saw beings though... wondered... you're older...you've done ...those things... it's why you covered me...lust"

He knew his answer...response was important. She was asking...

"I  have experienced physically  all the pleasures I wished since my youth, yes, ...and yes your nakedness was surprising for me that night...I  covered you out of respect. I may be the only man here, but I am aware of your purity...you will remain that way. I  am no unrestrained  animal Rey." He told her. Hux pondered why she was prodding. But assumed rightly honesty was best.

She looked more at ease. "I am pretty though?...a few tried to buy me off and on after I turned 12...I think I'm 18/19 maybe now...a few tried to take me...I  ...have never even been kissed. The most intimate thing I've ever felt was when Kylo went in my head..."

"You are pretty, ...yes. I would be lying if I  said different. Insecurity is unnecessary for you my dear. You would easily get a man to bed you. That being said... it is sad I suppose...that Ren's mental prying is not the nice sort of intimacy...some day you will kiss a boy...your hormones will go crazy and you will have sex. Maybe the boy will marry you...give you babies. Well...if we ever get off this rock...don't die...or Ren doesn't  cart you off to Snoke..." Hux was lost in his own thought.

"The force is cruel..." she spat out.

He was curious, "why?"

She fiddled with her braid, "we've  been here months now. You don't  seem to hate me...I  don't ...can't  see you as an evil general  anymore... and the force connected me to Kylo....it bridged our minds...we see and talk to eachother...he doesn't  know where we are ...but it keeps changing and growing...eventually he may can."

"Well...that's interesting..." Hux found himself  at a loss. "Has he asked about me Rey? Or just tried to get you to join him?"

She looked up into his blue eyes, "he didn't at first...he said I didn't feel his presence in the beginning  either.  He only saw me. Then could smell the plants. Then he saw what I touched. He can see my surroundings now, he had been searching for us...there's a bounty for me...extra if you are returned too. He has been ...odd. He seems calm. He did what you did ....when I called him a monster...he said he was. You did that. He seems to know you're alive."

Hux found  this whole thing strange, "yes I admit I saw no need to deny my heiness acts. They happened. But as to Ren...does this connection  just happen? Do either of you control this bond?"

She shook her head, "no...it just happens  randomly."

"If it keeps growing he will use it to find you Rey, our master was intrigued by you. Kylo won't deny his master. You will have to fight again...I will be required to give you to him. He is my master same as Ren's." Hux almost felt hollow saying it out loud. Guilty. But he didn't  see why...she was the enemy...rebel...their time here wouldn't erase that.

"Oh...." Rey got up and left him there. She was disappointed...but not really surprised. 

 

 


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time was something Rey kept a close eye on her whole life, tiny scratches covered the wall her old at-at home. This place, she did the same. 5 months...they'd been there 5 months. Kylo didn't show up ....the resistance didn't show up...she wondered if anyone would. The force connection still made her see HIM randomly...but it hasn't helped him find her quite yet...

Hux swam contently...he chose to go bathe before her around dusk since she seemed to venture out after dark...he would be headed back before she appeared usually.

He wondered after 5 months, how much longer it would be before Ren could see him when he appeared to Rey. So far he hasn't  been present. 

He almost wished the rebels found them first...far away from Ren's  clutches...

But why?

Hux did find himself  enjoying their sparring...their talks...she was starved for knowledge. He gave her all he could.

It was nice to be appreciated...and patience...she was not as quick to anger when offended. She didn't  choke or throw him...a snarky quip yes, but she never hurt him. 

Still...he should want his side to find them. She would be an asset. 

His hair had gotten unruly, he attempted to keep it cut.  It wasn't  as short as he would prefer.

All the clothes they used were worn...but they had many skins now from the animals  they ate so they had actual blankets now. Rey had become  quite the hunteress. Hux himself  finally trapped and stabbed the fishlike creatures. 

She questioned him constantly... daily...

It was almost  cute,...the lost lamb following the wolf.

* * *

"Are my friends  alive?" She asked with obvious hope. 

Kylo noted she had avoided the question before...afraid of his answer he assumed. 

"Some...we took out their main base...D'car ...most of their fleet...my fat- Han is dead...General Organa escaped with some. Your Finn is still kicking. He's  searched for you as I  have." Kylo reported.

He saw sadness in her features..."you feel bad about Han...he was a smuggler and a thief...not a father...he would have disappointed  you..."

Rey cried, "he was ...kind to me."

Kylo decided her tears were unwelcome..."where is Hux? Or have you finally  killed the general? I found him continually  irritating...it was like he had a death wish...pushing my limits. He's  only alive because  our master still had use of him."

She almost snarled at his comment, "he is fine, he has been kind and a gentleman...you will not touch him!"

Kylo smirked, "so he's  grown on you? Has the scavenger  developed a crush? He's older than us both...much...you know...he's methodical...doesn't have time for feelings. You are setting yourself  up for disappointment  yet again...always searching for a father figure...pathetic..."

Rey glared, "he is a better man than you...you are a coward!"

Kylo vanished before he could respond...

* * *

 

Hux heard it all, he saw Kylo Ren  sitting in her hut. It was unreal...then the hulking figure had simply vanished...

He also heard what he said, the war was moving right along... D'car fell...his spies had reported there was a main rebel base there...well suspected...

And her words...she had been  defensive  of him...angry at Ren...when he belittled  him. Hmmmm....interesting.

And Ren...jealous? Perhaps...

He entered, "Rey? You alright?"

She smiled, "yes, just another delightful chat with Darth grumpy pants...ug...I found out Finn is looking for me...good...but...also  the resistance lost a big base...lost soldiers...it's sad...I guess you are happy though...." 

He saw her heart sink, "may I?" He motioned closer. 

She nodded.

Hux wrapped his arms around her shoulders... sat beside her, he held her quietly  letting her grieve.

She took it.

"No judgement..." he muttered, "let it out, then we can eat...and rest...a storm is coming again tonight it seems...I'll stay here if you need me to..."

Rey sniffled...leaned against him. "Yes please..."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Finn  and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew Kylo Ren and the First Order were still looking for Rey...Luke Skywalker as well...the bounties had been raised monthly...General Hux was rumored to be with Rey. Finn guessed she had intended to bring him to General Organa. But somehow they got delayed...crashed...or dead...it had been so long now. He hoped his sweet friend was ok.

He had been to so many planets...nobody had seen them... her. 

Finn missed her smile. 

He checked in with Poe, the resistance was scattered, but the pilot stayed with Leia...they were looking for Luke. Poe's droid BB8 had the map piece they needed, so they were searching. The droid was the only reason Kylo Ren had taken Rey...

Leia told him the First Order wouldn't  keep seeking them if Rey was dead...that Kylo Ren would only stop upon her death. Snoke wanted the jedi gone...Luke and Rey were threats...

* * *

Kylo decapitated  the slug before him...he had starved and abused Rey...he had no answers for him. Her parents were dead...she didn't  have anyone else to hide her. Plutt was another dead end. 

Her friendly  attitude toward Hux annoyed him though. The general  was wirey...useless...beneath them...he had no power to teacher her. He was probably  manipulating  her so when they returned he could take credit for her capture...

Kylo smashed the counter to nothing...his next stop was back to the Finalizer...

Phasma had intel about Luke, and his mother. They had a pilot in custody. She rightly assumed Kylo would want to interrogate him himself.

* * *

Rey concentrated...her hand outstretched  she willed the large rock to raise...pebbles had...she'd altered the flow of water at the falls...but this rock was huge...

With a little  grunt, her brow furrowed, she pushed harder...

Finally  it moved...slowly it rose...higher...higher....

She squealed in delight.  Hopping around excitedly. 

Hux grinned. It was ...cute. He couldn't  help but be happy for her.

"Nicely done." He praised. 

He noted her pride, she loved it when he gifted her with positive  feedback...

Ren may have been  right...perhaps her softening to him was fatherly in nature...nothing more.

Rey let the rock fall back to the ground and skipped over to him. "I  did it Hux !" Before he could speak,  her arms were around his neck and she was hugging him tight.  

It...surprised him...he wasn't  accustomed  to so much touch...but she always wanted to. Small ways...more and more... especially since he'd comforted her.

Her joy was infectious...he hugged her small form back. She was warm and soft.

"Ok...ok...enough frivolity..." Hux chuckled and pulled her off of him. 

"Let's go swim ! I feel like a fun dip is the perfect way to celebrate!" Rey smiled so wide, grabbed his hand and drug him away...not really asking his permission...and he let her.

He found himself asking why he was....but then didn't  care...he wanted to go do whatever would keep that smile on her sweet face.

  


  



	11. Two sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stayed in the shallow end of the pool...Hux noticed...curious. "can you not swim scavenger?"

Rey blushed, "no....desert planet remember?"

Hux nodded, "oh yes,...apologies."

He dove and swam, she watched him close.

"You are like a fish..." she teased.

Getting  closer, "I could teach you...if you like. My home planet had lots of rain...hence plenty of places water collected...I  have always enjoyed swimming. It's  relaxing...useful physical  exercise...peaceful."

Rey thought a moment,  "no... not yet...maybe later..."

Hux contemplated whether  her answer had to do with the proximity  he would have to be to her to teach her...he would have to touch her...she wore little  or nothing  in the water.

Rey stated at him, " why can't  I  read your thoughts?"

He grinned, "I do not have a weak mind...being around Snoke...and Ren...the knights...I  learned to protect myself long ago..."

She appeared slightly  upset, "so I'll  never know if you lie to me..."

"I suppose  trust is something  I'll earn then my dear, it has more value when you give it at this point..." he pointed out after a quiet moment. 

Rey frowned, "I've never trusted anyone really...it leads to disappointment..."

"Maybe....but that is no way to live...you are too young to be so bitter...cynical...I should know...it's why I've  spent more time alone than with anyone....why I have colleagues rather than friends..." he stated. It was raw truth. He had never gave it much thought but there it was.

Rey smiled, "you...are very forthcoming.  I might would consider you a friend if you weren't  my enemy."

Hux laughed loudly, "friend.... hmmm....Ren would find that amusing. I  truly don't believe I've  held that title."

"After all this time...can I trust you?" Rey asked so softly. 

It felt like velvet to his ears, her words...made his heart beat a bit faster...what the hell?

"I  suppose yes, ...I would be honored if you did." He hoped she felt comforted again. 

Rey didn't  answer him...she gave him a glance...then just retreated from the water, gathered her clothes and went into the woods toward her hut. 

He felt hopeful...she had reduced him to this...he was doomed...

 

 

 

 


	12. Shakey truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux left her be. She'd avoided him all week after their conversation about trust and friendship. He assumed invading her space was not an option...but he did miss their training time...having someone to talk to. That was unnerving...he didn't miss people...didn't need people...it was a weakness he could not afford in the past...even now.

He continued  to practice  with his own staff. He stayed near his own shelter, made his own fire, ate his own food. There had been  no storms all week...no excuses to seek her out. He had not accidently ran into her at the falls.

He was not sure what he had done ...if anything...more than likely  it was her own thoughts keeping her away. 

He left the shimmering  pool that evening full of regret...if he didn't  see her tomorrow  he decided  he would seek her out...just to check on her...he justified. 

He let his heavy eyelids close after eating his fishlike dinner and berries. His mind was full, but he was tired...

* * *

Hux didn't  dream often...when he did they were typically  nightmares...

...of his father...of Ren...of death...

But lately...ah but lately... sweet images of the girl had crept in...of her eyes...her lips...that night he'd  seen her so beautifully  laid out in innocent  slumber decorated by moonlight...

He wondered how it would feel to give in and touch her skin...kiss soft lips...or more...

Tonight he felt caressed...by gentle fingertips over his scalp...down his cheek...over his own lips...in his fantasy he sighed...in contented bliss...it was gentle fire...burning his whole form inside...outside...he moaned low...

He needed more dreams like this...

He leaned into the warm palm petting his jaw...kissed the fingers...such a nice dream he thought...

Breath against his ear...a nuzzle  down his neck..."mmmmm..." Hux moaned again...

It felt so good...he didn't  want morning  to come and disturb him.

He felt her close, warm and inviting...he pulled her closer...wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her back against  his chest...nuzzling into her neck... yes...this was a nice dream...it didn't  make him weak to enjoy it...

* * *

Hux heard birds outside...the sunlight was sneaking in making him stretch and wake...

He stopped dead.

He was NOT alone. 

Carefully he opened his eyes...

The girl...curled up with HIM...

...she was still sound asleep...

...her breath soft and even...

It was no dream...she had come here...to him...touched him as he lay presumably asleep...he had not thought it was real in his haze...

He slowly moved  away...extracted his arm from under her...

He leaned on his elbow and observed her...

Why...?

But he couldn't  complain...it was...nice.

Rey's  emerald pools blinked...she noticed him staring...

She hid her face, "I...I'm sorry...I had a nightmare...I wanted to be held...I  watched you sleep...I  touched your hair...your face...you were so serene...I  couldn't  resist. Then you reached out and pulled me close and held me...I should  have asked..." 

He pulled her hands from her face, " I  don't  mind Rey...I  actually  thought it was my own dream...I  was enjoying  the ...attention."

She peered up and smiled. 

Hux nodded, "you have avoided me all week...then did this...why?"

She moved back away and sat up,  " I don't  know...Kylo made some comments...they bothered me...and I have gotten comfortable  around you...it's strange and I needed space...from you..."

Now Hux was definately curious...what did Ren say? He remembered the conversation  he overheard...Ren joked about her having a 'crush'...but that was implausible...he had teased about Hux's age compared  to them...truth.

"If I have acted in any way... inappropriate...I  am truly sorry...I really thought I was dreaming...I  don't  cuddle anyone...ever." Hux was serious...he had comforted her many times now...but last night was ...new territory...

Rey shook her head, "no...I  came here...to you...you were asleep...I  created this scene. I....I  am sorry. He...he's jealous of you...he popped up again...saw you with me at the falls...you didn't see him...I was already feeling confused by my feelings...thoughts...a couple days later he showed up again and had a lot to say about it...about this friendship...it bothered me...it made me pull away a bit. But that just hurt me more...staying away. 

Hux was slightly floored...so Ren was jealous...he saw the general as a threat...amusing...he couldn't  keep the smirk from forming on his face.

Rey scowled,  "don't take it wrong!"

"Oh I swear I'm not...anything that could annoy Ren is amusing to me. It's  nonsense...I am no threat to him...I know I'm just a fatherly  figure...a comfort here...we've been here so long...our guards were bound to lower...depending on eachother for assistance with food...etc...this friendship is not a horrible twist of fate." He stated. Hux had no illusions  the young girl would want him...

Rey laughed.

Hux was perplexed. "What is so funny ?"

"You...you are NOT a 'fatherly figure' to me general...why do you think he is jealous?" Rey grinned shyly.

Oh...oh! His brain shorted out. 

"I was touching you...petting you... because I think you're  beautiful...unique looking...I...can't help it...sorry" she explained timidly. 

He let himself just sit a moment, absorbing..."you...not possible."

"You are...and you have been respectful...kind to me. Despite our backgrounds...we haven't  really been enemies for some time here. I...almost don't want anyone to find us...well...not before I  can kiss you...well have my first kiss ...with you..." she stumbled over her words.

He saw her nervousness...damned if it didn't make him want to do just what she said...

He leaned forward slowly before his better judgement  could kick in.

Her lips felt how he thought... soft...warm.

The kiss was chaste...but it set his entire being on fire...he truly was doomed.

And Ren...Ren would rip him apart slowly ...kill him painfully...  just for this kiss.

She smiled happily after. 

She left him sitting there dumbfounded...unsure....and slightly scared...in the best way possible...

 

 

 


	13. Fantasy or reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux saw what happened as temporary insanity...he was not some hormone driven teenager...she was just foolish...they have been stuck here too long...she wasn't considering all the ramifications...the consequences...Ren's reaction was only one of them.

Rey wandered...the breeze was cool and the sun bright...she couldn't  stop smiling...

" why so happy scavenger?" The familiar voice requested.

Rey ignored it.

"Rey...?"

She bent to pick wild flowers. 

"Rey...?"

"Rey...?"

"Obviously I don't want to talk to you...go terrorize  someone  else !" She snapped. "You're ruining my good mood."

He stiffened, "what happened?"

Rey smirked, "wouldn't  you like to know ! "

Kylo growled, "what did Hux do?"

Rey turned to face him, she looked unintimidated.

She knew it would invoke his wrath, but she just didn't  care.  "He didn't  do anything...that I didn't  want him to !"

Kylo fumed.

Rey could tell wherever  he was he was destroying  things.

She could hear metal grinding and smell it burning  from his saber.

"That doesn't  solve anything..." she mocked.

"Why!" He demanded, "why lower yourself?"

She stepped closer, "because I  want him. And you can't  change it. No one has found us yet...he's here...been nice...and you may not agree...but I think he's appealing... cute. He makes me feel ...good...and safe."

Kylo felt like he might explode.

He was about to scream at her when she vanished from his sight.

Now he was haunted with theories...what was it she had done with the general?

He could assume ...but it would drive him more mad. 

He needed her to tell him...

"Ahhhhh !" He wailed throwing his table across the room into the already scarred smoking wall.

* * *

 

Rey breathed  deep.

She was glad their connection  cut in that momment...he was losing control. Could he have hurt her? Grabbed her? 

She had to learn how to block him out...make him stay away.

She didn't want him here.

* * *

 

"Hux?" Rey poked her head into the hut he'd  claimed.

Hux smiled, instantly  tense all over. "Yes my dear? "

"How do you keep force users out of your head? Do you think you could teach me? I  need...I  want to keep Kylo out...block this connection.  He is driving me crazy." She sounded hopeful. 

He sighed, "well...you have to build a wall up inside...mentally barricade so to speak...leave no wiggle room ...no cracks he can exploit. I would assume the link can be approached similarly."

"I can try...next time. He was pretty pissed off. I  am worried he can touch me or hurt me since it keeps strengthening. I am a little  scared of his fixation...I  wasn't ...I  don't  want you hurt by him either." Rey explained reluctanty.

He felt sorry for her. He would not want the link. 

"When his temper flared just now... I could hear what he did...smell the burning items. He was about to reach at me screaming when it severed..." she never wanted that again.

Hux came to her, brought her shaking form against his chest..."it will be alright. We will figure it out..."

Such a strange concept... considering them a 'we' about anything...but Ren was a valid concern...

"Stay here tonight...I will hold you...nothing else though...ok?" He added quickly. 

Rey shrugged, a tad disappointed, "ok..."

 

 

 

 


	14. Concern and conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was young when he realized how cruel his father actually was...he knew he brutalized the sweet woman in the kitchen. The man had beaten him too...but his mother...it killed him to see her bruised and bleeding. He would sneak back to where ever her crumpled form landed once his father joined his step-mother in their bedroom for the evening. He would hold the trembling woman, pet her hair, ...he wanted her to know she was loved. She was the light in this abysmal dark place...beautiful and kind. No matter how many times his father threw her around, beat..raped her...she never ran...she wouldn't leave Armitage...her boy was her heart...

As he drifted off to sleep holding Rey... he recalled the nights he comforted his mother. He had begged her to run...so his father's sadistic attentions wouldn't  be focused  on her anymore...but she was worried for him. Little  Armitage  had been scared to leave...ingrained to be an officer someday...he thought it was enough...he desperately wanted his father's pride...but at the same time his death...a heavy burden for a child.

The night she'd been killed by his father had stopped his heart...caged his ability to let anyone close. As they fled to escape the rebels attacking, he knew he would never be that man...he would never hurt a woman...not how his father had.

Hux allowed himself to relax, pet Rey's hair...he rubbed small circles on her back...her body had released it's  tension and she seemed lost to sleep. He thinks his mother would be proud. Ren was impulsive and bitter...just scarred  by life and family Hux believes. But his anger ruled him...it was encouraged  by their master...it was power for the boy...the dark side. But it also pushed Rey away...scared and offended her. The dark  prince would regret that, he would never gain her trust. And Hux...he would die to protect her.

Die to protect her..."I have lost my mind..." he mumbled to himself smiling slightly, letting his mind rest.

* * *

Kylo knew...

He knew he had royally fucked up. She would not let him close enough to teach her now...find her...have her...

All because he let his temper flare.  She was just so defiant! Why him? Why get close to him? Surely she understands he was just as vicious a military man? He created...used Starkiller! He crushed those who stood in his way...his First Order  was his whole life! He bowed before their master and did  his bidding just as Kylo. 

But they were somewhere... alone...had been for a long time...

"Ah!!!" He yelled. 

He trained with his knights, when every one fell...he felt relief...all if them looked like they'd  been at war...he the victor.

He showered and lay his head against  the tile. He thought of her...he closed his eyes imagined her touching him...like many times before...

He yanked harshly at himself  until he released...satisfied yet still alone...had she touched the general like this? Had she let him explore every inch? Had his mouth made her moan and scream? Had he fucked her? 

Kylo was mad...lost in his terrible  envy...it could have been nothing ...she could have just thrown it out as a taunt...

They may have done absolutely nothing...but he didn't  know for sure. He had to know.

They had not appeared to eachother again since his outburst. He towelled himself, threw on night pants, sat himself on his floor and concentrated.

He wanted ...needed to see her...to know. 

Why would the Force connect them this way if not for him to mentor her...be with her. Master/ apprentice, control her power for his master, own her as his. He should have all of her...it was the only thing that made sense. 

Kylo envisioned  her face...her body...her smile...he pushed out into the galaxy...'find her' ...he pleaded...I  need her...

 


	15. Hello goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are worthless!" His master screamed at him.  
> Kylo fell to his knees...his body felt like it was breaking apart...

Rey stretched her arms high... bent at the waist low...twisted...

She sighed...she really didn't  know why she'd  taunted him...it was like playing with a rancor...but Kylo pushed her...he made her want to cut him...with her words ...with her saber...

And Armitage...he made her want...more...

7 months...they never slept apart now...he kissed her and gave her whatever affection  she wanted...but not more...there was never a boundary crossed by  him...

She wanted him to...but she was scared...she couldn't  find the words...but she would show him she held him in her heart...

* * *

Hux woke with a new adornment...the bead she had been  wearing it on a string of leather...

Now it rested against  his chest, around his neck. A notification  of sorts? ...maybe?

She never did anything  without meaning...he knew...he understood.

 Kylo had not appeared in 2 months...she was successful blocking him ...for now. The black hearted prince would not be deterred...Hux knew that.

She allowed Hux to hold her nightly after bathing...hers...he would go to her hut and wait after his own time at the falls. But it had not migrated past innocent petting, kissing, and holding her. He didn't even mind.

Hux recalled his vibrant speech,  about the fall of the New Republic...how all would bow...he had practically screamed the last words. Then given the order...to wipe out 5 planets...all those beings...nameless...he had not cared. It had been for the greater good...the furthering of his First Order...for his master and Supreme Leader. He was a monster...

No amount of her delicate kindness could wash away that blood...

Kylo was not wrong...Hux didn't  deserve any of this...her...

Her youth and naivity...he couldn't  take advantage...

He rolled the bead between  his fingers...but she was...so...she made him...

She made him feel...

...almost human...

* * *

"Armitage?" Rey poked her head in. 

He smiled.

She looked at him. He was an instrument  of darkness...just as Kylo was...Snoke had twisted this damaged man.

"I want to try something ...may I?" She asked shyly.

Hux cocked his head, but nodded.

He was standing before her, she pulled her shirt off...showing her small breasts had not been wrapped  after her bathing...

She noticed his intake of breath...she moved to him...looking him in the eyes as she proceeded to pull his shirt from him as well.

With both items left to the ground... she slid her arms around his waist resting her chest against  his...

"Is this ok?" She asked.

Hux swallowed, it felt ...god it felt... "yes...of course..."

Rey laid her head against him, closed her eyes, "I....need you to touch me more... please... slowly... I've never done...experienced anything."

He felt privileged, his hands left her back and moved to cup the soft mounds at her front.

He kneaded gently ...then firmly... entralled by her small moans...her fluttering lashes...her now pebbling nipples...

It was like feeling touch for the first time through her...

Her own hands found his nipples, then his neck...she leaned up and kissed him...licking his lips to invite a deeper kiss...

She abruptly  stopped...

"I have questions..." she stated.

Hux looked at her with awe, "ask me anything...I am whoever you need here."

"I...I feel damp...down there when we touch...kiss...I  know that's what happens before...I've never really touched myself...I know you do...to orgasm...I  want one. I want to try sex...I  want to with you...I  want you...will it hurt...you know my first time?" She spit it out awkwardly.

He chuckled, "I want you too Rey, but it is not that simple...but yes it will hurt you a bit at first if we do...it passes...but I  can make you feel good. I  can't  guarantee  an orgasm  immediately...I  have to figure out what works for your body...sometimes it takes time and effort. But there are also consequences..."

She nodded, "I  know...I  have a pregnancy  implant...I was given one when I turned 15...Plutt was plotting to sell me to a business associate...I  got away...it is supposed  to last 5 years...I think I'm close to 18/19 now...so I have a little  time left..."

"Ah...well. There's  the other issue... regret...I  am not a good man Rey...I  am no prince...I  am no lover of fairytale...I  have done evil...my soul is tainted by death...no less than Ren..." Hux wanted her to see it all...see him bare...decide educated.

Rey took his hand and led him to her pallet, her profile kissed by the firelight, "I  see you general...all of you...I  want you Armitage... please..."

It was the 'please' that sealed his fate...placed the final nail in his coffin. 

She deserved everything...and he would try to give it to her.

 

 

 


	16. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought she was ready...she wanted to feel more...unsure... nervous...terrified...Rey lay below the general of the First Order ready to gift him her virginity...

He stroked her cheek softly, "if you want to stop at any point...this stops..."

Rey nodded, her body trembling slightly.

The man took his time.

For a long time they only kissed... small pecks to deep devouring ones...

His hands caressed her face...her hair...her neck...his mouth followed the trail...

He explored her breasts like he worshipped  them...each nipple enjoyed his sole attention...

Hands crept down to pet her hips and thighs...

His fingers stroked and dipped into her slit...his mouth found her clit and she truly thought she would die...

He worked her with his fingers until she was sopping...his tongue worked in tandem...

Licked and sucked...

Her body clenched...she writhed...

When he finally approached entering her with his cock she was so ready...tears at the corners of her eyes...spreading her legs...

Open... vulnerable...and unlike a whore she was giving herself...no money exchanged...but she would hold no value now...she would be plucked...tainted...less...

Maybe even Kylo would want her less...his obsession cured by Hux fucking her...

He slowly inched in and she felt the break inside...it hurt...a lot...

Once he bottomed out inside her, he began to move...pace increased until he was slamming into her after a while...

She felt ...good...his mouth... fingers... cock felt good...she kept expecting  the mind blowing orgasm...

A slow fabulous death...

He kissed her hard as he pounded with desperation...

Then she felt him relax...his release...he sighed contently...

"Did you...?" He breathed out.

Rey shook her head, "no...I  kept expecting  it...everything felt good..."

Hux frowned, "I'm sorry...I haven't  been with anyone in a long time...I  didn't  last long. But I'll try again...I  can work you more with my mouth and fingers...we can try anything  you like...different positions...I  want you to have an orgasm  too...many of them." 

Rey laughed, "it's ok, maybe I can get on top next time...try that angle...but yeh use your mouth more...when you sucked those nerves...my clit... I  felt a building I think..." 

So they did, kept trying...

Her mind wouldn't  relax enough... to cum.

Hux was patient, "clear your mind...your thinking too hard..."

Over the next week they tried a lot...she asked a million questions...

But no orgasm...he had many...and felt guilty for her lack of one.

 

 


	17. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lay basking...finally...

Hux grinned proudly...he finally gave Rey an orgasm...

She was worth all the work ...

"Well,...that was...mmmmm... stars...I  feel amazing. " Rey kissed the hand she held, laid her head against  his chest.

Hux laughed, "good ! It only took a damn week to figure out  what makes you tick...and get you to let go enough not to over think...I  was beginning  to feel guilty for mine."

"No no no...I was enjoying everything ...don't you dare pick on me. But I  do want another...and another ! " Rey straddled him and kissed his neck.

Hux did a mock salute, "yes m'am!"

* * *

 

She was insatiable over the next couple days...sleep..fuck... eat... train.. eat...fuck...bathe...fuck...sleep...

"You are going to kill me if we keep this up...but it will be a happy death..." he joked...

Rey nuzzled, "I  know...but I  wanted to try everything...feel everything... and you did promise to..."

"I did...and I  will...but let's take a break...I  want to talk to you about something besides  sex if that's  ok my dear." He teased.

"Ok." Rey pouted.

"How did you get your father's  knife? You were left to that creature ...so young?" He asked

Rey looked down, "Plutt had the few things ...in his storage. I  found boxes labelled. Before I escaped from him trying to sell me. There was a simple ring...this knife...and a picture of us... I  favor my mother...I  have her eyes. His hair... I  grabbed them all but dropped the ring and picture when I fought against  him trying to get away...I  had already tucked my father's knife in my shirt..."

"I'm  sorry you lost the rest...but at least you have something...my father made sure I  had nothing of my mother...all I  have are memories...most are brutal of his abusing  her...then killing her...but I still remember  her kind smile...her smell...she touched a lot...like you. She said touch was speaking without words. Always a snuck hug, reassuring  pat on the head, kiss on the cheek or to comfort me if I had a cut knee. She told me she loved me...I  haven't  let anyone in until you ...made me. I  didn't  want to care about...anyone. WE are a pair aren't  we...damaged emotionally, stubborn, from different  sides of our war, doomed to fail or die, innocent  and evil, tragic romance at its best..." he sighed in her hair.

Rey coaxed, "don't think like that...if Finn finds us I  won't  let him kill you...if Kylo comes I'll agree to whatever he asks...if he spares you...maybe I'll  get to keep you if I  play along..."

"You don't  see it...if you train with him...under Snoke...it will snuff out that bright light inside you...you will be like Ren. Or Snoke will order Ren to kill you. Ren wants to possess you...he will not be keen to share...once he has you... I  may still be killed by my master for all this when/if we end up there. My dear, this does not have a happy ending...unless no one finds us..." Hux amazed himself. Was that what he wanted after giving everything  to be a young general...to never be found? To stay lost with his scavenger princess? To be a good man? 

...yes it was.

 

 


	18. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn got transport to touch base with Maz.

"I have a ship waiting for you, Kylo Ren has been searching  every planet close to where Starkiller  base exploded. Our intel says after all this time he's  found nothing. It is more likely  Rey  is on an uninhabited  planet. Unless someone  found her...there are several that are former mining planets,  and their climates interfere with most scanners...I  have a list for you. You will have to land to know for sure. If she was on a trade planet or a place like Corusant ...or Canto she'd have been reported...the bounty is too high to resist..." Maz assured Finn.

"Thanks Maz, have you heard from Leia  or Poe lately?" Finn asked.

She grinned, "yes, they found Luke. They are headed to regroup at the new resistance  base. You want to know where now or after you find her?"

Finn frowned, "after...just in case..I don't  want to be the one to bring the Order down on their heads..."

"They got Dina...that newer young  pilot...she didn't  know anything useful...killed her. Remember,  Rey's  been there a long time...if that general  is alive...he's been there all this time as well. They've  been alone and probably  had to help eachother  to survive. It's  been 7 months, a lot can change in that time. Hug her, but be prepared... patient." Maz lectured him.

He smiled, "it'll  be fine, I will find her...I  won't  give up..."

* * *

After another month Finn's heart was feeling rather low. His friend...his Rey had been trapped with a monster...with another monster hunting her...he felt like he was failing her.

He looked out the viewpoint, the planet below had massive storms, lightning showed over the entire atmosphere. The information  said it had been abandoned long ago because  the storms interfered too much with the mining.

He would try to land then search on foot. The last 3 he'd  checked were dead ends. But Finn was hopeful.

* * *

He came across a beat up old looking x-wing. It had endured a rough landing.  The instruments looked fried. 

Eventually  he found old equipment  near crumbled huts...then smoke...he saw smoke coming from one in the distance. 

He heard laughter...as he got closer...

Peeking in the window he saw Rey...she was dancing around with...Hux.

Finn almost choked on his own spit. 

"No no my dear...watch my feet. It's  a count ...see? Now follow." Hux said gently.

Rey was laughing, "you  know I have no grace  Tage...but ok I'll  try one more time to learn how to dance like a proper lady."

They did the steps again...this time she got them right.

"That was perfect  !" Hux praised and pulled her close. He caressed  her cheek and kissed her.

Finn was shocked, but Maz had warned him...could he blame her...8 months was a long time. 

Now he had to interrupt  their solitude...this bubble they'd  made. She looked happy.

Finn swallowed then opened the door, "Rey...General Hux...I guess we have something to discuss before we get off this rock..."

Rey immediately jumped into hugging her friend.  "Finn ! " Just so overjoyed to see his face.

Hux nodded, "yes...it appears we do..."

 


	19. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo found Luke's long lost hide away. He destroyed several old structures upon realizing it was abandoned, interogating the local beings gave him nothing they had no idea where they went just that his mother and the pilot Poe took Luke with them. He fumed and stomped back to his ship. He had no sooner sat in the cockpit before the air stilled and he saw them.

His presence  had not woke them. He could see their surroundings... they were free from the planet they'd  been stuck on. He could see they were on a ship...cuddled up together in a bunk really too small for two bodies. 

Rey was naked, the blanket hid little, the general...his arms around her protectively. Hux's head leaned against  her neck. They looked like long time lovers...not once enemies. 

Kylo sulked...she had given herself  to that man...he was nothing... below him ...below her...below the power they held. Snoke would ridicule  him for his petty jealousy...

He gently probbed her mind...she left herself slightly vulnerable as she slept.  Finn had found  them. They were headed to meet General Organa... Luke...but Rey had not been  told where. 

Pushing a hair further he saw it...the beginning of their walls falling...affection... attraction...they had both fought against it. Sharing food...shelter...small mercies...bonding over past pains...time had made them seek eachother out. Loneliness... The recent addition  of physicality still worried her.

She worried for Hux...what Kylo would do to him.

Kylo growled. His hands fisting in rage.

"If you keep that up you will wake her..." the low voice of Hux startled him.

Kylo smirked, "you knew I  would kill you for touching her...she was mine to take...teach...guide."

"She isn't yours Ren...or mine...she belongs to herself...and as for you killing me for touching her...I really did attempt not to...she is like the sun...her warmth is hard to ignore. Your connection has grown...I  could see you talking to her once... and as you can see I  can talk to you now...I  assume you could hurt me if you felt inclined. But Rey...would never forgive you. We have grown fond of eachother despite ourselves..." Hux explained, surprised  that Kylo was even allowing him to.

Kylo glared, "I will find her...you will suffer traitor. Snoke looks forward to reminding you of your oaths to him...to the Order. I  will have her...and she will forget you.  The force has plans for her with me...you have no place in this story...you are no one ...nothing..."

Hux kissed Rey's temple, amused as he saw Kylo turn red faced. "She is not what you think...she is more...we are not worthy of her forgiveness...I know I am nothing...but Ren she is everything...when you realize that truth...that you can't own the sun...possess it...it can warm your heart rather than burn it to ash..."

"You are living on barrowed time general...I  will see you soon." Kylo promised. 

The connection  broke. Kylo left his console broken and wires spurting.

Hux smiled, brushing hair from her face. 


	20. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn avoided them. It was wierd to see the general he had witnessed order other troopers to be reconditioned, he knew had brutally interrogated prisoners, and used Starkiller to kill billions being sweet...to Rey. It slightly disgusted him. She was his first real friend, not judged him for being a trooper ...before. But he had left because he didn't want to kill for the Order...Hux had killed...so many...by choice. Had Rey completely forgotten that? Did she hit her head? Has Hux been manipulating her...8 months was a long time alone with someone...an enemy. But she seemed at ease, happy,...so fucking wierd...Finn frowned. He had not forewarned Poe who was arriving with them. He still had time, they would be making a few stops first. He could figure out what to say...maybe.

Rey stretched, blinkly. She was so happy Finn found them. A real friend...he never gave up.

"Your boyfriend  made an unexpected appearance while you slept my dear." Hux teased, petting her stomach...then grazing his fingers over each pebbling nipple...before stopping at her face to cup her blushing cheek. 

Rey blushed again, "you...you talked to him?"

"Yes, it seems as this connection grows stronger it has new attributes.  He held his rage in check this time...but he wanted to throw me against the wall...for touching HIS scavenger. He was quite...clear." Hux smiled.

Rey looked worried, "I must've let my guard down...sorry. I  was so comfortable...exhausted. I  am so happy Finn found us...I should've  kept my mental wall stronger. I  don't  want him to use me to find the few others."

"I understand my dear, and although  Finn hasn't  attacked me yet, for you, he hates me and with good reason...your other rebel friends...General Organa...will not be amused to see me. I am their enemy. Just because  your presence  wore me down...made me feel things for you...and we became friendly instead of killing eachother...it doesn't change my title...who I am." Hux pondered if he had expressed the harsh truth clearly enough.

He had no illusions  that when they arrived he would be placed in a cell, interrogated, and killed. It was the way  of things.

Rey kissed him, her hands playing in his hair to force him to kiss her deeper.

He sighed  as she moaned into his mouth, he felt her body grinding into his.

Hux was a prisoner...of hers. Of her mouth...her hands...her warmth...it was addictive... it was an escape...

His slipped  his hand down between  her damp thighs and curled his fingers how she loved...she keened...his thumb circled her clit. Faster...firmer...her body reacted with a clench and he felt her wetness.

Her quick release was a learned talent he'd  acquired and he was proud. 

She climbed  on top and took him inside, she thrust her hips with her eyes closed in concentration... she leaned down forehead to forehead...her hands gripped  his shoulders  as she moved over and over like it was life or death.

She dipped into his mind and brought him into hers as she slammed him harder. He's had his mind fucked with...painfully by Snoke...Ren...but this ecstasy....not this.

He felt how he made her feel...the sensations his touches...his cock...gave her...how she saw him...as beautiful.  

She craved him.

Starved and fed...but it was never enough...he didn't  fight her...inside his head she saw him raw and real.

He gave her all of it...his past, present, fantasies of the future... how he saw her as beautiful. 

He saw the little girl, the orphan, the young scavenger, the terrified warrior,  the incomplete  jedi, felt peace in finding a friend, craving belonging in a cause, the woman who...never felt truly wanted or loved...

She saw the angry boy, fiercely protective of his mother, empty young man abused by his father, buried in training, rising in ranks, following orders to attain power, competitive with Kylo, how much he feared and loathed Snoke, the man who never felt wanted or loved... 

She climaxed and rode him hard through the aftershocks...he gripped  her hips enough to bruise...he was overwhelmed  with the physical and mental overload by her...it was delicious  torture...

He came just as intensely as she did...

Breathless and shining with sweat, they giggled.

"That was...new..."he muttered. 

Rey grinned, "I wasn't  sure if you would mind the blend...but I feel like we can truly see eachother  now...we have been naked...but that ...it left us bare. If I overstepped I'm sorry.  I  want to be able to tell Leia this is real. I want you safe with me."

Hux chuckled, "it was fine, I've never felt ...a lot of what you have brought out of me. Just now you brought to surface things I'd  pushed way down. I am at your mercy little  jedi, I  couldn't  return to my First Order now ...I am not him now. I am still facing that fact. But do not think I  am going to join them either...I  am no traitor. I  am loyal to you. The rest is yet to be decided. And Ren...will come Rey."

She shook her head, "we will figure it out. I just know how you make me feel...is something  I need now. I've  survived this long without needing anyone...I  need you Armitage.  Kylo will just have to...get a damn grip."

Hux kissed her again, "I  hope you are right, I rather like the idea of spending my life like this instead of being cut in half by his saber."

"Not funny !" She hit him on the chest.

A knock disrupted them.

* * *

 

"I know you two are probably  doing stuff I'd  rather not think of...but we have to discuss  how you plan to introduce general evil turned good to people on the new base. They will want to arrest him for war crimes, normally  he'd  be questioned then sentenced to die Rey." Finn stated reluctantly.

Hux stood... pulled pants and a shirt on, "he's  not wrong Rey...I  am a war criminal. 8 months not killing you and ending up in your bed will not change their mind."

Rey pulled on a long tunic, glared at him and let in Finn.

"I don't  want him arrested Finn. He...is not him anymore...he isn't  going back...I didn't  judge you...don't judge him." Rey pleaded of her friend. She gave him a hug, "I  missed you Finn."

Finn glanced at Hux, then hugged her tighter, "missed you too,  Luke has told everyone  you are a jedi... he felt you awaken and wants to train you to defeat Kylo Ren and Snoke. He hid from the wars...from Leia after his temple...academy was destroyed by Kylo. But YOUR Awakening woke him up too. It gave Leia...Poe...everyone hope. That you and Luke could end it all. Where does Hux fit in with that?"

Hux sighed, "again...Rey he isn't  wrong. I don't  fit in with what you may do. Finn, how long until we arrive?"

"Couple days, our stops for fuel and supplies added to it. But if Rey wants me to,  I'll  drop you somewhere before we arrive. I am loyal to her first...then them. You could 'escape' from her custody." Finn was being kind.

Rey cut in, "Armitage, no...you stay by me.  I can't explain it but I  need you close. I will handle it when we arrive. No arguments. 

Finn nodded. Hux nodded.

Rey smiled in victory.


	21. Poe the kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you serious?...Rey really does have General Hugs? And now he really is all huggy...well huggy to her? Too funny!" Poe was highly amused as he talked to Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes at the comm and at the pilot smirking at him on the screen.  "Of course YOU  love this ! If it was Kylo Ren she was bringing you wouldn't  be so entertained.."

Poe laughed, "true story buddy, but it's  funny...sorry. No, it's  awful... despicable...he's the worst. But man, I get to call him Hugs in person! And general badass can't do a thing or Rey will whoop him ! THAT is funny."

Finn had to chuckle at that.  

* * *

Rey watched him sleep, they were both bad about it if one woke before the other, true cheeseballs. 

She traced his hairline and played with strands that escaped falling over his eyes.

They were almost to the new main base. Finn had talked to Poe.

General  Organa and her brother Luke agreed not to outright arrest him on sight or kill him. But he had to be put in a cell at arrival, for his own safety until everything  was decided. Rey had agreed,  but she would be the one to bring  his food, and choose his amenities. If anyone tried to attack or interrogate him with violence she would defend him. She would deal with him if he attacked anyone.  Poe told Finn  it was ok for now. 

Rey kept touching his hair, then his face.

"You really can't  keep your hands to yourself can you my dear?" Hux teased, he blinked up at her as she smiled.

Rey frowned, "you won't be arrested when we get there, but you are getting put in a cell."

He nodded, "I  assumed I  would be...how long before I get the rough treatment  and my execution  scheduled?" He joked.

"Not funny ..." she glared, poking his rib. "neither...and they agreed I get to be responsible for your care."

"It won't stay that way Rey, I  am too big a hit to have attained from their enemy...I  won't  be free there. And I  told you I'm  not turning traitor or changing sides..." Hux reminded her.

She sniffled, "I....I  know."

She let him pull her close and her kiss her deeply. 

"Beautiful heathen..." he muttered between pecks at her neck.

* * *

General Organa listened to Finn discuss details with Poe, little  Rey did indeed survive Starkiller...she had taking General Hux into custody for the resistance to use for intel. But then they were stranded, became friendly,  and now he won't  be useful...she doesn't  want anyone to make him...she loves him...he loves her...but neither wants to change sides in this war. And her son Ben/Kylo had been hunting for them. 

She rung her hands in her lap. 

When Poe finished with Finn he gave her a solumn glance.

"Well...they are still coming. Can we abide her requests? She wants him safe. Finn doesn't think he'll  do anything  dumb here...says Hux is loyal to Rey." Poe asked.

Leia shrugged, "he can't  just be free, he's  still First Order, still the enemy...but I  don't want her to go to Kylo...Luke needs her here to train. Hux being here is a temporary  evil. And he may prove useful still...given proper motivation."

"I  will greet them when they land." Poe stated and left her new office.

The new base was older, but deep under ground.. Leia hoped it would keep them safe a while.

* * *

 

Kylo paced. It seemed to be his new past time. 

The air stilled, he held his breath.

"Rey?..." he asked softly.

"Kylo." She greeted coldly.

He saw she was alone, hoped it was a sign she had come to her senses. "Are you coming to me? I lied, I have told the Supreme  Leader nothing...he still thinks you held Hux captive. If you come...I  won't  hurt him...too bad...or not at all."

"I  am not coming to you, I told you that already...you know we are with Finn headed to meet the others. Hux has not turned traitor. I  told you that as well...you never listen. He knows he gets locked in a cell when  we arrive." Rey explained. 

"Then he is more of a fool than I  thought...going willing hoping that getting between  your legs kept him safe ! You the fool for letting  him ! They will torture him...arrest him...or try trade him back to us...or execute  him. You can't  trust my mother not to use him to make you do what she wants if she sees he is your weakness." Kylo looked like he would burst. She saw his hands fist.

Rey stayed calm, inched forward. "Kylo...I  told them I  won't let harm come to him. From them...from you...no one.  I  do not trust them anymore than I trust you...but I trust Finn. And Armitage gave his word to behave, he was quite clear on not turning  traitor...not giving them information or switching sides. I  just wanted you to know."

Kylo leaned into her space, "he will keep it...he is many things...but the general  doesn't  typically  lie unless it truly benefits him. I will do as you ask scavenger...but if your trip home goes badly...you come to me...agreed?"

She stared him down, "agreed."

 

 


	22. Hux take a bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not agreed Rey..." Hux's low voice came from behind her." You are not gifting yourself to Ren if they decide to do the smart thing here."

Rey turned abruptly, startled.

"I will behave amongst  the rebels my dear...just as you will..." he stated.

"I  just wanted a backup plan...it's hard for me to trust..." she almost whined.

He huffed, "yet you would attempt to make a deal with the devil's minion...not a good plan..."

"Tage...I just don't  know what to do....there's no good direction..." she cried into his shoulder.

Hux sighed, "I  tried to make you understand my dear, you are young.  You will find a happily ever after....it just won't  likely  be with me... our story doesn't  end well...one of us gets taken by their enemy..." she tugged his arms around her.

Finn yelled "buckle up, landing in a few. Poe is greeting us. General he has your cuffs ready...sorry Rey, Leia insisted."

Rey eyed Hux warily...

* * *

 

Poe stood as promised alone, cuffs in hand, giant grin. 

Finn stepped put and down the ramp, Rey followed holding Hux's hand. 

Poe smirked, "General Hugs welcome to the resistance!" 

Hux actually  grinned, "Dameron... still holding tight to that rediculous taunt hmmmm?" And to everyone's  amazement he stuck his hand out for Poe to shake.

Poe laughed and took it, gave it a good shake. "Not what I expected."

Hux nodded, "I  can respect a valid opponent...you are a good pilot, we didn't  see you coming. Our tie fighter pilots could learn a few tricks from you."

"Well, thankyou. Not to be an ass, but I  have to cuff you...orders. I'll  escort you to your cell until General Organa is ready to speak to you. Rey can sit with you if she wants in or out of the cell. Her choice."

Rey did not look pleased. Her saber ignited in the hand not holding Hux's. The room filled with energy...

"Well, we can guess how Rey feels about that..." Poe joked.

Hux squeezed the small hand he held, giving her a soft look. "Rey...my dear it's  fine. I  expected this outcome. I  told you it was coming and ok. Turn your saber off." He lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles. Then he let it go.

He stepped forward to Poe both arms out to receive the cuffs.

When Rey's  saber turned off and lowered Poe placed the cuffs on Hux.

"Follow me..." Poe guided them out of the small hanger down multiple  halls and finally  to a set of doors. Behind the doors were the cells. 

"If you will general,  this one is yours." Poe pointed.

Hux nodded and walked in. He sat on the cot. Glanced around. "No fresher?"

Poe shrugged, "there's one around the next hall, you can you use it...I'll allow Rey to escort you. This base is a bit rougher around the edges...less luxury than a big general  is used to I'm sure."

Rey stepped in, "I'll  wait with him for now.  Let me know when Leia wants him. I  need blankets brought here and when can I  get food for us?"

Finn told her, "I'll see about blankets...Poe said in an hour or so we can grab food,  I'll come let you know."

When the door closed and they were gone Rey let her tears fall...

"Rey...none of that." He pulled her to lay beside him, held her close. He kissed her eyes...her cheeks... her nose..."you don't  need to waste your tears my dear..."

* * *

Finn brought blankets, finding them curled up asleep. He felt Leia  come up beside him

"So it's  true...he looks harmless like that with her." Leia commented.

Finn nodded, "he was fine all the way here. Even shook Poe's hand when we arrived and made Rey put her saber away. He went into his cell in cuffs no argument."

"Well...he thinks she will protect him." she said with distain.

Finn shook his head, "no m'am...he told her not to do anything... whatever happened to him would be deserved."

Leia gazed the pair sleeping, "did it seem real to you?...the emotions?"

"Yes...she definitely cares for him.  She said he avoided it a long time...kept trying to convince her he was not good for her. I heard him on the way here, telling her he deserved to be arrested...tried for his crimes...interrogated... killed... not to interfere if you decided to do any or all those things. Me myself.... I believe he fell in love with her...he didn't  do anything to try and trick her. That's  hard for me to say...but he is different  to her." Finn tried to explain.

Leia sighed, "he needs to give us something...but I want to talk to him myself...alone. Bring him to me after they've eaten and showered. Kylo Ren  won't be happy his general fell for his scavenger jedi. Snoke hasn't  found us yet...but they found D'car...they can probably find us here."

She left. 

Finn stepped in, nudged Hux's arm.

Hux smiled, "food? Shower?"

"Yeh, then Leia wants to speak to you alone. Here, brought blankets." Finn set them down.

Hux kissed Rey's  temple, "my dear...time to eat and shower."

"Uggg, ...ok." she got up and Finn led them down the hall and around the corner to the fresher.

It wasn't huge or small. There was a toilet, a sink, and a shower. It looked pretty clean.

Finn pointed, "towels...soaps... shampoo...Poe says they keep it mostly clean. I'll leave you to it, and there's  fresh clothes there on that bench. Your clothes are torn and old. I'll be back in an hour to take you two to eat."

Rey helped Hux remove his and he helped her remove her clothes... they got into the shower together... the hot water felt amazing...so different  from the waterfall pool.

She washed his hair  tenderly, then his whole body.  He turned and treated her with the same delicate touches. 

"This feels sooooo good....Tage. we smell great!" Rey teased. 

Hux chuckled, "so much better!"

He rubbed her back and breasts, kissing her neck, ...he couldn't  help but take advantage  of the privacy... he knew the cell would not have.

She melted against him leading his touch to her center...and when he brought out a whimper then a moan he grinned. He entered her from behind, slow strokes, relishing her heat and soft skin.  She tensed and quivered when she came, and pushed his hand in circles at her clit until he breathed deeply with his own release.

"Can't  even shower in peace...vile little sand rat..." he mused. Nuzzled her neck again, squeezed a breast.  "I suppose we should dry and dress before we traumatize my ex-stormtrooper."

Rey laughed, "Tage...your such an ass."

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Home is where you lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia sighed, no one came back from a recent mission. She was so tired of death. "Poe, bring me Hux. Tell Rey I want to speak to him alone. She can come by after."

"General  Hux, have a seat. Drink?" Leia invited.

Hux waved it away, "no thankyou general."

"Call me Leia,... Armitage we are beyond titles at the moment." She asked.

He gave her a knowing nod, "it seems we are,  but I prefer Hux if you don't  mind."

"Hux, now to it...you know how this works. You have to give us something... to get something from us. Rey is so young...naive to this war, you are not. I answer to others, you can't just be free here...I can't  let you leave. Where does that leave us?" Leia took a sip of her drink.

Hux ran his hand through his hair, "I have nothing to give you, or Ren...or should I  call him Ben? I  am no traitor...but I  won't  betray her to him either...in turn I  won't  lead the First Order to you. I  am loyal to that girl...who has made feel human for the first time since I was a child...can you understand?" 

She grinned, "so you do love her...that's a dangerous game general...Snoke won't forgive... and I  know who hunts her...Kylo Ren wants her...my son won't let it go...she is safe here for now...why shouldn't I just trade you to them? Save her from herself?" 

Hux grew slightly stiff, "you would be smart to, but she would not forgive the loss. She's lost too much. Ren just waits to scoop her up. She is young, but truly sees the good in life."

He knew this changed nothing.

"Our recent mission was a complete  loss...do you know why?" Leia showed him a datapad.

Hux skimmed it, "THAT... Leia is because of the spy in your ranks. I  had a massive network in place before I went offgrid, I've  been lost with Rey over 8 months now...Ren and Snoke have taken advantage.... used my network. This person is deep enough not to be obvious  and unimportant  enough to stay in the background. I trained them all myself..."

Leia was stunned. "Snoke knew about D'car way before the attack..."

Hux shook his head, "Snoke knew exactly where you were before your pilots destroyed my weapon... He could had prevented the loss of Starkiller...the spy you want is here. The First Order will be coming. Whether  you end me or not. I  don't  want them to have Rey...that is what I can give you."

"You would give me your spies? To keep Rey safe...not yourself?" She questioned. 

He tapped her datapad, it went into an unfamiliar  screen. He bipassed into his own system from hers. "This doesn't  given you access  to anything  but my list. No weapons or base locations, only the spies in your ranks who could lead Ren to you....in turn to Rey.  Get these people out of your ranks and abandon this base within the next 24 hours or you will be welcoming the First Order."

Leia viewed the list...she scoffed. She recognized some names already killed...some missing in the past...a handful still in their midst. She ordered Poe  to quietly gather them.  

"So much for giving us nothing Hux..." she mocked.

Hux grinned, "I  gave you nothing but names. Some worthless, but  all remaining  endanger her. I protected her."

* * *

 

Hux found himself in a room, on the other side of the glass were several resistance members. But he knew different. 3 females, 4 males...all First Order.

Poe entered with Luke. "You are here because  you have fed information  to our enemy and caused brave true members to die...caused failed missions... caused our  old main base to be destroyed."

Luke scanned them all, "yes...everyone is as he said."

One woman asked, "as who said? No one knows us"

A dark skinned man huffed, "him...he turned. The general shacked up with that girl, turned us over. Fucking traitor!"

"Kylo Ren  has already  been told where Rey is." Luke warned.

Poe ordered them cuffed, "lock them up."

He came into the room Hux watched from."you know you are no different than them? Fighting for a cause that isn't  even a cause anymore...Snoke could care less about bringing order to the galaxy...he wants slaves...bowing mindless masses. That would include Rey."

Poe took him back his cell. This time all around him the other cells had occupants. Unhappy ones.

Hux laid on his cot and tried to ignore them.

* * *

Kylo knelt before his master.

"Master, we've received  intel. General  Organa  and the rebels  have been found. The report also says General  Hux is imprisoned  there. The scavenger  girl brought him with the help of the ex-trooper." Kylo relayed.

Snoke nodded then pointed a knarled finger,  "he's  in their custody because  you never recovered him from HER ! Take the Finalizer and contact the other two closest destroyers to meet you at that location.  Collect who you can. Bomb the base. Attempt not to disappoint me...bring me Hux alive. And I want the girl, collar her and I  will assess whether she's still worth the effort to train under you as your apprentice. If you see Skywalker  ...end him. Your mother...end her as well. Don't  let your weakness, your compassion... make you hesitate ! "

Kylo simply replied yes master. He stomped off feeling uneasy.  

She was there. His mother... Luke... and Hux...

Rey would not respond well to  this...but it wasn't  a choice...he doesn't  have any other option...he must obey. 

 


	24. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma interupted Kylo's preparation to leave. She looked stern and contemplative, without her helmet, she appeared so much more...human.  
> "Beg your pardon Sir, but something has come to light...protocol says to notify you if the general was ...unavailable. His personal database has been accessed..."

Kylo shrugged, annoyed, "captain... the Supreme  Leader has always had access... I was recently  granted permission by him. I viewed and collected the latest intel from his spy network links. If you excuse me Snoke has ordered me to act on that intel !"

She stood in his path, " you don't  understand Commander...he accessed his network...only part of it from the rebel base...he ordered me long ago if that ever came to pass...you alone were to be notified. He was prepared  for anything.  His network is compromised...they will know you are coming. "

Kylo thrashed, " fucking traitor! I  knew it ! But...he wanted me to know...if he turned...that makes no sense..." calming, he sat at  his desk. 

Phasma viewed the mess he'd  made, "Armitage does nothing without reason...you know that Commander. "

She turned heel and exited before he could change his mood again.

Kylo was silent, it really made no sense.

This was in place long before Starkiller...long before Hux was taken  by Rey...before he was compromised  by her...

Hux...hmmmm...

The attack would be a waste, but if he called it off Snoke would know immediately...would demand to know why...

If he came back empty handed...he would be punished ...again...

Kylo felt the air still...

* * *

 

"Ren..." greeted the general...

Kylo scowled, "traitor..."

"A pleasure as always..." Hux was eloquent  ans seemed unphased. "Am I now?"

Rey lay quiet...the general petting her hair as she lay snoozing in his lap.

"You gave them your spies...traitors do such things. Are they already evacuating?" The knight implied.

Hux smiled, "yes...but only that list. As you can see...my circumstances haven't changed, I am still in a cell...they allow her to visit. I gave that to them to keep her safe...Snoke has abused my network...I  simply wanted to give him less to use.  I  assume Phasma came to you...she is loyal to the Order...to me...I  told her you may still not be a lost cause...if I were ever taken or killed. Snoke has poisoned the idea we bled for boy,  is your obsession with possessing her worth your soul?"

"My obsession? Who has her in their lap...enjoying an enemy cell?" Kylo accused

Hux nodded, "true...but I  could never have predicted  her...I assumed I  would die in battle, assassination, or by your hand...I  may not leave here...but I've  finally woken up and felt truly alive...I  want to save my Order and do some good...take your blinders off as well...if you can see past your jealousy. You will see the truth..."

"You wanted me to know you gave them this...you are trying to turn me against  our master...not the Order...you think he will kill us both... " Kylo's  mind strained.

"Good luck with your invasion, your reception  may be a bit cold..." Hux taunted. He nudged Rey, when she saw Kylo  her brow furrowed and her mental wall slammed into place. 

At his disappearance, she smiled, "I am going back to sleep..."

Hux resumed petting her soft chesnut  locks. 

 

 


	25. Cold shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tucked her few belongings into a bag. Finn was waiting at her door. "Rey, we've received word...he wasn't lying...the First Order is coming, Leia has ordered us to evacuate."

Rey sighed, they hadn't  been here long and they had to run again...

Well...her friends had to run...

She couldn't  help wondering what would happen if she...and Hux ...were still here when Kylo arrived.

But the curiosity was not enough to actually  do it. She worried about being in front of him again...

"Finn, I'm  packed...I  don't  have much...does Armitage  have to wear the cuffs when we evacuate? Which group are we leaving with? Please tell me it's  with you or even Poe..." Rey inquired.

Finn smiled, "Leia says he can be left out of them. I asked for you to hitch a ride with me. She made me swear  to shoot him if he does anything though. But said you could too."

* * *

Kylo checked his readings again...no change. They were fucking gone! Every single living thing...gone. How the fuck ?!

It was his own fault...by trying to talk to her again...wasting time conversing with general stick up his ass...he'd given the rebels time to flee.

"Phasma? Any hits on the systems I suggested they may head to next?" He commed.

"Yes Sir, it seems they set out in different directions. Our ships intercepted several, the rest got away...General Hux was not aboard...the girl either." Phasma was reluctant to divulge that information, Kylo could hear it in her voice. 

He cursed under his breath, "have the prisoners taken back to the Finalizer,  have the base searched."

"Sir...one ship was holding the spies they uncovered...only. They left them alive, tied up, ...they were left unharmed." She added.

Kylo sat back, not what he expected...there must be a reason...

Did his mother order that ...or Hux?

"I want to talk to them myself...and intorrogate the prisoners you collected." He found himself utterly confused...it would have made more sense for the rebels to kill the spies they found. 

He wanted to ask Hux...Rey...why...

He wondered if Hux was even their prisoner anymore...if his mother approved of him hooking up with her jedi wannabe.If Luke would really train Rey... ?

There was most definitely  no warm reception  here. Hux still held a place with Rey that Kylo coveted...

He set his course...

* * *

Rey poked him..."we're here, come on...I'm hungry and I want a shower..." she was whining and practically stomping her foot...

Hux cringed, "fine...fine..." 

 

 

 


	26. New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmhouse was old, paint peeling yet Rey was excited. She watched the horses play...the mare and colt were chasing eachother. It was precious. Her smile wide.

"I do thrive on seeing that smile my dear..." Hux came up behind her nuzzling her neck.

She laid her head back, "they are having fun...it gives me hope...where's Finn? Poe?"

"Commander Dameron is explaining to his father why a First Order general is wandering his property and your Finn...sent me to fetch you for dinner." Hux told her. "Come...I  know you are ravenous my little heathen."

He grabbed her hand, they headed back to the house. Rey kissed his cheek. The small peck getting a mischievous  grin in response.

* * *

Poe looked worn when they saw him finally, "my dad is not amused...he is not ready to sit  and break bread with HIM, sorry Rey. But hey Finn...buddy this smells awesome !"

Finn grinned, "who is ready?" He joked , "thanks, dig in!"

* * *

The sunset was purple and orange, they had laid a large blanket out on the hill and wrapped another blanket around them. Rey perched in front of him, his arms holding her contently. 

"You do realize we can't stay here...it will get very chilly as the sun fades..." Hux reminded his desert flower.

Rey sighed, "I  know...it's just peaceful... the colors are beautiful. I  almost miss that planet we were stuck on...less people...no one to defend myself to. Leia and Luke will be here tomorrow. I ... just don't  know... I haven't  had to face Kylo yet...since we abandoned the base...he's probably  pretty pissed. He was so sure they'd  make me want to come to him...with you,  back to your Order."

"Yes, well my dear...the boy needs a bit of thinking time. I gave him something to chew on, let's see what he does with it. In the mean time I'll  let you sit here until dark if you give me a kiss." Hux held her tight, and she grinned up to meet his lips. 

She never got tired of even just kissing him...her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

 

 

 


	27. Fragile alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had my pops relocate from our homeworld to here to protect him, after losing my mom...I just wanted to make sure...but then we bring Hux here..." Poe vented to Finn. They were standing there as Leia and Luke landed, waiting to greet them.

Leia and Luke sat at the kitchen table sipping caff.  

"Several ships didn't make it, and they did get the ship with their people on it. We lost good people...I know mercy is not something  they will likely receive." Leia sighed into her cup.

Luke nodded, "I need to begin her training....or she will continue  to be vulnerable  to him. She's apparently increased her ability to block him in her head...but she hasn't tested her full potential  in the light...her power is massive... yet unrefined.. undisciplined..."

"Yes...Hux was not wrong...but lives were still taken...I  don't  think our people  still live...the others are in hiding...like us." She looked stressed, worn. 

* * *

"Rey?" Luke sought her out.

Rey chirped from the living room, "yes? I'm  here!"

He entered, giving Hux a dismissive  glance, "I require your undivided  attention  for training...I  want to increase your mental block against  Kylo Ren. And  begin your defensive  training... forms... strength... centering and meditation ...then sabers."

She smiled proudly, "Armitage  helped me work on hand to hand combat, we sparred with staffs and I  practiced with my saber while we were ...well stuck...he helped me concentrate with my blocking Kylo as well...."

Luke did not seem impressed, "the general  is also NOT a jedi...I  will train you...come!" He turned expecting  her to follow him.

Rey looked to Hux, he motioned for her to go. "I'll  see you in a bit my dear, have fun." He teased.

She glared at him, stuck out her tongue, and jogged after the old hermit jedi.

She didn't  think this would be FUN...

* * *

Luke somewhat underwhelmed her.  He frustrated  her. Weeks later she felt annoyed, and like she accomplished nothing. 

He kept telling her to focus...her mind wandered...

Hux made things more entertaining... and rewarding...but she was not going to say a thing to the legend...

Leia spoke to her in private several times. She wanted to make sure Rey was being smart...and she had been...when they'd been on base she'd  had the forethought to get her birth control chip replaced. 5 more years. She did not want a child right now...assumed he wouldn't  either...not that they were  given much privacy here.  

Hux had been polite and professional,  he and Leia discussed many things in private. Rey wondered what...she was never privy...but she also did not press him...she guessed military or political topics...or simply Kylo/Ben ...it seemed Hux had information only she needed to know...

Dinners were pleasant,  Poe's father began to socialize  with them...including Hux. Poe told her Hux was hard to hate once you conversed  with him a bit...as a person...he wasn't  a complete  dick.

History was a difficult  item to forget though...even harder to forgive...

Rey was happy though, when they cuddled up  at night to sleep and he stroked her hair...her back ...kissed her cheek and spoke sweet things in her ear...she felt like she could forget Kylo was out there...that the war wasn't  over...

 

 


	28. Lost in dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey held him close, fingers deep in soft locks, his lips devouring hers. The intensity almost too much...her heart beat so fast, her legs wrapped around his back desperate to feel him closer..."too...much... please ..." she opened her eyes expecting Hux... Kylo peered down at her breathing hard. Instead of pausing in response to her shock he kissed her again... more urgency...grinding himself between her legs against the cloth that separated them...she force pushed him off and broke the bookshelves as he crashed...

"You ass!" She screamed at him.

Kylo thrashed, then stared at her hurt, "YOU kissed me...why are you mad at ME?"

Rey huffed, "I thought it was Tage, he's usually the one in my bed! You just enjoyed my confusion !" 

Kylo shrugged, "maybe..."

Rey looked at him, then the room. This wasn't  the farmhouse, it wasn't  the bed she had been sharing  with Hux.

"What is this, where are we?" She asked.

"It's a dream...I think. I thought you pulled me here. I ... was obviously  wrong in my hope..." He looked hurt. 

She glared again, "don't  you dare think I will feel sorry for you right now...wake up and let me out!"

He smiled, "you do it...it's not my dream."

She cringed, he stayed sat on the floor.

The room faded away, they sat in a field now. Nothing but purple flowers in every direction. 

She looked down finding herself  in a wedding dress, a band on her finger.

Kylo sat in his usual black garb....no ring to match.

"Fear is getting you no where." He joked. "So does this mean the force wants us married? Should ruin Hux's  plans..."

Rey threw a rock at him."oh shut up! You don't have a ring idiot, I'm not marrying you apparently."

The fields gave way to darkness, fire roared near by, a house blazing,... screams echoed. 

Kylo stood filthy, bloody, saber ignited.

Rey stood facing him, glowing in a white gown. Hand outstretched. 

"This is...getting us nothing. Where do you keep taking us?" He requested. 

She looked back toward the fires."I  don't  know...none of this is familiar..."

He closed the gap between them, lowering his weapon.

"Your eyes Rey...they're gold..." he said softly.

She felt light, wavering she fell. He caught  her. 

He felt something vibrate, the air around them was in motion...it was as if they sat in the center of a tornado. She lost sight of him...

Kylo watched her fall in unconsciousness. It made no sense, if it wasn't his dream...why was her actions not pulling them out either.

"You won't wake yet " a girl spoke to him. 

"Who are you?...why? Why are we here...what did she do?" He asked.

She smiled, " I am no one important, an image. She doesn't need you to destroy her spirit Benjamin Solo... she needs you to heal your own...she is not yours. The force did not make her to be yours. You should be protecting her. "

"We are connected, a bond like ours is unique...fated. I should belong with her." He growled at the image. Then looked down at the glowing form across his legs.

"No...he is. You are fated to work with her...not own her...misguided boy...you ignore everyone who tries to help you...your misery is your own choice..." she told him.

Rey faded from his grasp, he felt frantic. Then woke in his own bed.

* * *

 

Rey startled Hux when she woke. "I'm  sorry...bad dream..."

He sighed and cuddled her closer. "No worries my dear...you just have to kiss me until I  drift back to sleep..." planting kisses on her cheeks and lips.

"You know that's a lie...kissing wakes you up not puts you to sleep. Especially you! ... I know it's  been a bit...it's just hard here...with everyone so close by." She pouted.

He grinned, "hmmmm...a walk perhaps?" 

They threw blankets around them and shoes...slipped out the back as quiet as possible.

He guided her down past the fence to a stream, followed it up until they found a thicker bit of forest.

He laid his blanket  down, sat and pulled her to sit with him. Pulling the other blanket around them like they did at sunset often. They gazed up at the stars.

"Was Ren in your dream?"he prodded. Her tense muscles hinted it.

She nodded, "it was wierd, I've been blocking him so well...but my dream. He was actually  there...he said I pulled him into it. I felt he wasn't  lying...but I accused him of it anyway. It was strange...we were pulled into different  places. At first he was on me...enjoying my confusion  because  I  thought the man I was kissing was you...I  pushed him off...then it was a field of flowers...then I  was in a wedding dress with a ring...he didn't  have one ...a ring I mean ...then a firey scene where it looked like we fought.. I  passed out and woke to you."

Hux tensed, the idea of Ren's paws on her made his blood boil. "Did you recognize  any of the places?"

Rey sighed, "no...he didn't seem to either..."

"Well, it's over now now...maybe he will interrupt  our wedding..."he joked.

He kissed her neck and nuzzled with his nose along her hair line. She leaned back happily.

Hidden under the blanket were fingers that found their way between  her legs beneath her nightgown...and moved her panties to the side.

They curled in and moved painfully  slow...as he bit carefully  the back of her neck...he rubbed her bundle of nerves with his palm.

Her whimpers only encouraged.

She was rolling against  his hand and leaned her head forward so he could get to her neck more.

He whispered in her ear between  bites...of how perfect  she was...that every freckle was like the stars above them... constellations on her skin that he loved...how warm and wet she was on his fingers...how she drove him mad with wanting to stay inside her...

Deep as his fingers could go he curled and worked them faster...learned practice of where she needed to feel it inside...she came hushed by the sudden hard bite at the back of her neck...it would leave a mark...

He didn't  retract his hand but kept moving without pause,  her own hand went behind her palming him ...still safe but hard in his night pants...they breathed hard together...finding a rhythm in this simple pleasure of touch...he let himself go once she had a second time...satisfied she would most likely sleep sound now...hopefully without the sithling making an appearance. 

"Mmmm...tired..." Rey withered against  him.

He carried his limp dreamer back to the house, wrapped cozy in both blankets.

He tucked her in with him in bed. "Spoiled rotten heathen..." he whispered as he heard her little  snores start...

 

 


	29. Always the bridesmaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo woke drenched in sweat, his bed destroyed...what the flying fuck?! She had literally thrown him out. She pulled him in, played kissy face, and got furious with him! Drug him multiple wierd places...visions? Only to be pissy and act dismissive. The being that appeared saying nonsense.

He screamed.

It was cruel...the force wouldn't  do this to him ! He gave everything! 

Yet...her dream had been odd...she had said none of the places were familiar...her eyes...had been gold...

The fight scene...her wedding dress...she'd faded in his lap...the storm...

He fell silent staring at his hands like she might appear...

The being or image had not been entirely  right...they were fated...he knew it with every fiber of his being...but was also not entirely  wrong...he did not own her...

Hux had told him that as well...he didn't come off as possessive...or worried about  Kylo...he said she owned herself...

Who could own the sun?

Who could contain it's fire? 

Would they burn in her light?

Would she truly turn in time...the darkness changing her emeralds to gold?

He took a deep breath in...then out...then in again...

His body was still so hot...he got up and checked the environment  controls... unchanged...

"Cold shower it is then...lovely..." he griped.

As he walked toward the bathroom he saw them...petals... thousands...purple like her dream...the peaceful field they'd sat in...

He waved his hand to move them from his path...more than confused...

He reached for the fresher door...

* * *

As he stomped toward the bridge he heard muffled arguing, two officers were in disagreement  about Hux. One thought the general  had turned traitor...the other thought Rey had mind tricked him...that he was probably  dead now...

Kylo wasted no time on them...  waving his hand as he passed... they both forgot they were arguing and went to attend to their duties...

He nodded at Mitaka and Phasma  as he entered the bridge.

He'd  taken to using Hux's  office. No one had questioned it. 

"Sir?" Mitaka peeked in.

Kylo let him enter.

"Sir, we received word the guests you brought back have been dealt with and await your finishing touch. As requested the spies have received the same kindness..." the young man looked uneasy. Most people did around him. Hux ruled them by respect...he only held their fear...

"Thankyou, leave the datapad...I will head to the detention area shortly... dismissed. Please send in Captain Phasma. " Kylo ordered.

Phasma entered, sat. "If you skim the reports...they got nothing useful out of the lot of them. The rebels were pointless. Our...his spies heard Organa speak of Hux. One even saw him...he was being held in a cell, was cuffed, ...unless the jedi girl escorted him to the fresher, to eat, or speak with General Organa herself. He was apparently  not tortured. The girl wouldn't  allow it..."

Kylo glanced over it again, "yes, he was a prisoner. But he also voluntarily  gave the them that list...they knew we were coming.  I've informed Snoke of his betrayal...I was hesitant...but I had to. The Supreme  Leader wants him and the girl alive. He wants to try to turn her, the general ...will be punished for his crimes against  the Order he helped build. I am still to kill Skywalker... keep me informed captain. I am going to check the prisoners myself one more time...to be sure nothing was missed."

"Very good Sir." Phasma left.

Kylo had just lied. But no one needed to know, his master would not allow him to pursue her if he knew...

 

 


	30. Special  treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo stalked up and down the hall, none of the rebel fools had anything useful...no one knew where his mother or Rey were. After the base was evacuated they were told to scatter again...he punched the metal. His fists already sore and bloody, he didn't wince at the crack. The spies had slightly more...but not enough. He left them all gurgling when he'd finished, their heads mush. "Execute all of them...no exceptions."

Snoke peered down at him...sneering, "not one had anything useful? You've lost your touch apprentice. It is disappointing...they've escaped two base attacks...destroyed Starkiller, taken my general,  and YOU lost Skywalker again!" 

Kylo never raised his eyes,  he knew it would  not make a difference. 

He felt the bones in his body strain...the feeling excruciatingly slow but effective...his breathing stopped...he felt like something  gripped his heart and squeezed...

Now he screamed...

"Do not disappoint me again! Bring me the girl, kill Skywalker...and bring back our general...I  need to welcome him into the fold myself !" His cackle deep and made Kylo shiver. 

The figure vanished leaving the boy writhing on the ground.

"Kylo?" Rey whispered.

* * *

She felt every bit of it...screaming and thrashing...hands flying at her chest trying to push out this painful attack.

"Stop! Stop!..." she yelled.

Then just as suddenly  it stopped and she saw HIM...he was writhing  on the ground...her pain gone.

"Kylo?" She whispered.

* * *

He barely registered her speaking. "You... all your fault!"

She felt pity but also anger..."yes because  nothing is ever your own damn fault !"

He grimaced, "he wants YOU! ...Skywalker...the general back...it's why I keep getting  punished!"

"Then LEAVE! You choose to stay."Rey told him bluntly.

He stopped, "I  have to..." 

She felt waves from him...images of what he'd done to the rebels and their own spies..."I am a monster...I  CANNOT be saved. I  need you here..." it was almost begging.

But what he'd  done...

She pushed him away...

* * *

"He killed them..."she stuttered. 

Hux looked at  her."Who?" He knew by her expression she'd  seen Ren.

Rey stared at the wall, tears forming, "Kylo...he was in agony...it pulled me to him through the bond...he was laying there after being punished  by Snoke...I felt bad for him...then I saw it...the images of him cruelly  torturing  the rebel soldiers that were caught...your own spies too...he left them as nothing...then had them killed. "

Hux held her, he knew he had personally  done the same to others...would have had he been there still. "It  is the dark side of the war Rey, pain and death go hand in hand...it is what could  have happened  to me...it is what I've committed myself in the past. "

She felt her heart sink, she knew he had...but when they were together it was easy to forget...

"He said Snoke wants me...him to kill Luke...for you to be returned..." she said low.

He sighed, "yes, my dear,...and when I  am taken back I  will be received  like my spies were...my head emptied...my body broken... my life taken...Snoke will not let me live after I've  been absent this long...after what happened  on that base...he knows I gave them that list."

Rey cried into his chest, "Kylo can't...we have to make him see how blind that creature  makes him..."

Hux laughed, "yes, it is a conundrum. He doesn't  see Snoke actually  fears his power...yours...it is why our master treats him like he does...to remind him of his place...I  received  reminders regularly...I  was  no longer blind and deaf to his lies. But I  love my Order...it just needs to be cleansed...tweaked...I  need Kylo on our side..."

"Hmmm...I will talk to Luke and Leia. I  need to see him face to face...you need to tell me how to broach  the subject...what will make him see. See past his anger... jealousy...bitterness..."

"It will be no simple task...he has been poisoned  by that master since he was young...he sees me as taking you from him. " Hux reiterated. "But you...my dear you are the sunshine after the rain...maybe you can reach him..."

They curled back under the covers, in their safe cocoon.

Rey smiled.

 

 

 

 


	31. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke pressed out...far beyond his reach...he needed his nephew to see..."hello Ben...."

"Uncle...you are not here...you can't  be..." disbelief on his lips ...Kylo stammered. He'd been on his way to follow  a lead on their location.

Luke smiled, "I  am ...but not. I  needed to show you...Rey told me. Snoke keeps inflicting...and you don't  think you have a choice but to endure..."

Kylo glared, "She thinks I'm  weak...I'm not! The Supreme Leader is wise... he's  made me promises...my destiny..."

"Your destiny has been tainted by him...he's been in your mind most of your life...you cannot even see what he took from you." Luke tried to explain. 

Kylo screamed at him, "you tried to kill me in my sleep ! Your blood !"

Luke nodded, shamed, "I had a moment  of weakness  when I saw in your head what he was going to make you do...I  realized my mistake too late... I live with that shame...but your father loved you...your mother...I  do...and Rey worries for you despite all you've  done...she thinks there is still hope in you..."

"I don't  need your love! Or her worry ! I will end all this ! He will give me what he promised !" His voice was full of desperation, Kylo tried to strike at Luke.

"Sorry nephew...not really here. When you see Rey...truly listen...when you face your master...truly here his words...see beyond...you will find your truth...goodbye Ben..." Luke was gone...

Kylo felt the surge...an apparition  throughout the force...Luke was truly gone...

Kylo dropped to his knees...tears streaming...

...his uncle died just to speak to him...

...to apologize  in his half ass way...

...to remind him he wasn't  alone...

...he knew Snoke would be pleased...

...but Kylo felt hollow....

* * *

 

Leia cried into Poe's  shoulder... she'd felt him go...

Her stubborn brother had done the opposite of what she had asked.  

"Luke....nooooo...." she sobbed.

* * *

 

Rey fell back, the force showing her his departure...but also a vision of his chat with Ben...and Ben's  reaction...

Ben felt remorse...just a glimmer...

He felt alone...

She collected herself.  Her conversation with Luke about Kylo had led to his choice...she knew.

He had to know it would kill him.

Love makes you willing...

To sacrifice...

To see the good in others...

To hope when there was little evidence  to support it...

She needed to face him...he needed another option  beyond Snoke...

* * *

 

Hux left her be...he heard what had transpired...if he had not seen Leia and Rey's  physical  reactions...he may not have believed it...the force was tricky in his opinion...a fickle friend...

Luke's  robes were on the ground in his room...it was like he vanished...

Rey called it joining the force...that it happened to some force users...that he'd  projected himself  beyond his limits...knowing death would result.

It was why Rey and Kylo's bond  was so strange...rare...the projecting the way they did wasn't  really them....it would kill them...the force had other intentions...

Hux sighed, he knew Rey wanted to face Kylo...he knew she wouldn't  change her mind...

He loved her...

He would have to go instead...


	32. Always with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo commed his master..."so Skywalker gave his life to reach out to you ! Such an old fool !" Snoke was quite pleased. Yet...,"now apprentice since Luke did one job for you...try not to fail retrieving the girl and my general !" Ending the connection... Kylo felt no pride...only dread...

The lead had brought him to an underground  market...he knew what happened  here...people were sold...goods traded...the type no one wanted to admit they knew of...

He wore civilian  clothes trying to blend in, the man with his lead was to be waiting for him at a local bar.

He sat on a dirty stool, motioned to the bartender for a drink...tossing credits his way...

A man sat beside him...

"I assume you are my lead?" Kylo said in a hushed tone..."I  feel your wish to speak to me..."

"Yes...it seems I do Ren..." the man replied.

Kylo jerked to look at his face only to see familiar firey hair...serious blue eyes..."Rey is, I assume, pissed at you right now..."

"Yes,... I assume she is...but love apparently makes a man rather stupid...I must have a death wish inviting myself  into your clutches..." Hux  looked unafraid.

They sipped their drinks.

Kylo felt no ill will from him..."you wanted to give yourself in her place...how noble...but he wants you both..."

"I know...but I must admit I'd hoped I  could convince you not to give her to our master." Hux spoke with a strange tone. 

"He just wants me to train her...her power to be added to our Order..." Kylo  almost sounded like he was sure what he said was true.

"Yes,...but why? Will she replace you? Will he breed you both to make something even stronger that only he will control? Why do you think Luke and Leia were hidden from your grandfather Ben?" Hux pushed. 

Kylo felt the urge to end him...end his life...but he couldn't..."come then...our master wishes to welcome you back to the fold..." he stood and motioned to the door.

Hux laughed, "yes...my welcome...I am sure he will give his loyal apprentice the honor..." He  followed the knight out into the night...the his ship.

 

 

 


	33. Hazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn found Rey groggy, she rubbed her eyes..."Rey, you look drunk...where's Hux?"

Rey kept trying  to focus...and failing, "Finn?... Hux? He was beside me...ugggg...my head is throbbing....I didn't  drink anything  last night...just water... Armitage got it for me..."

Finn stepped closer, "Rey...where is he?"

He recognized  'drugged'...Rey had the glassy-eyed look...the inability  to focus...confusion...she seemed like her head ached..."I think your boyfriend  drugged you..."

"No...he couldn't...wouldn't...have had stuff to...do that..." She sputtered. Her memory was a bit hazed...they were talking about her meeting Kylo...well Ben. He had tried and failed to change her mind...she got thirsty...he brought her water..."I  ...he left Finn...he went to meet Ben...I'm guessing ... I was going to...he must have decided to try give himself instead... is there a ship missing?"

"I ...shit Rey...I'll check..." Finn ran off. 

* * *

Rey was right, the shuttle Leia and Luke had arrived on was gone...

"How could he leave and no one heard or noticed?" Finn yelled.

Poe looked guilty, "I kind of helped him...he wanted to keep Rey safe... he said it could work..."

"So you let him drug her and leave?" Finn punched him. Shaking his now sore fist, Finn scowled.  "They'll find us here...we are all in danger!"

Leia sighed, "he meant well, I sense it... he won't give her up...but to be safe we should leave. Poe apologize  to your father. He needs to leave here also."

"Rey, is going to kick your ass for helping him leave her...Kylo will either kill him...or torture him and get this location..." Finn kept pacing.

Poe shrugged, "he wanted to try...he seemed sincere. I trust his motives...he wouldn't endanger Rey on purpose... besides he knew we'd leave here. "

* * *

Rey cringed at every loud noise...but Poe's dad left and they talked more.

Then they left too, Poe didn't want to know where his father headed, but gave him a comm code to touch base later on.

Maz told them to come to her, the underground tunnels beneath her destroyed castle were still secure.  She claimed the First Order would not expect them back there. Hux wouldn't  know...

Rey sulked, debating whether to pull on the bond to see if his plan went well...or if he was even still alive.

Finn gave her a wide berth knowing she was worried.

* * *

"Are we flying silently then? I had hoped for pleasantries  at least...if I am to die..." Hux prodded. 

Kylo's fist tightened, then released, "why do you insist on pushing me general? You know I already want to strangle the life from you ! ...just for touching her ! Not to mention turning traitor...trying to goad me into being a traitor as well !"

"I am merely trying to pass the time... you realize leaving her was not what I preferred? Her company is much more... pleasant...even when she's rather irate. Her anger gives her adorable cheeks a rosey tone...just like when she cums..." Hux was definitely pushing.

Kylo raged, "REALLY? You want me to help you so you rub my nose in it ? Some military genious ! I could snap your body like a twig and call our bond ...show her that her precious no one scape goat boyfriend was broken ! If she had taken me this would all be opposite!" 

He punched Hux in the face splitting his lip, knocking him from his seat.

Hux wiped his mouth, "perhaps...or she might have saved herself the trouble and sliced you up ... then cooked you...as I recall she liked stabbing and eating wild unintelligent beasts !" 

Kylo's hand shot up and Hux began to choke.

"Stop!" Her voice rang out.

Both stopped dead...Kylo released his hold of Hux's throat and Hux barely looked at her.

"Do not hurt him Ben...I mean it. Promise me!" Rey was close enough to touch but Kylo knew better.  

Hux had not been wrong...she was quite pissed...and her cheeks did turn a rather attractive shade when riled.

Kylo felt their bond ripple, "where are you Rey?" 

Rey glared, "no...that's not how this goes...I want him back. Do not take Armitage  to him...to that ship. Do not go rooting around in his head...you won't enjoy the view. I  was going to tell you I'd  meet you about training me if you left him and the others alone...you already took Luke from us...so many more...but he took my place. He meant well...but I can defend myself... please give him back."

Kylo stared at her, "Snoke already knows I have him...I have been punished enough...come to the Finalizer if you want to talk...I won't damage him too much...I can promise you only that. I have duties to fulfill...even if the former general  there gave his up for your... attentions."

She looked like she would attack him, "you are vile...it's sad how pathetic you are being...I was never yours to take...your jealousy is rediculous...at least Tage can feel!"

"Poor lonely scavenger...gave it up to an enemy...not even your equal...a nothing. Come to me...maybe I'll consider accepting his seconds...if you behave. My master says I can make you powerful...why would you trade power for him?" Kylo was being vicious.

"First off...you are completely immature and clueless...obviously you've never experienced real anything...you don't take or give...you do both...you just don't understand....Ben...I  wouldn't  have chosen you...but I want to help you...be your friend.  Even you succeed...kill him...my heart is his...I  can't give it to you..." Her tears were free falling...she wasn't even angry anymore...just scared...

"Your fear is rolling off you..." he accused.

Rey looked at Hux, who hadn't interrupted, and smiled."I fear losing him...and you losing your soul...what's left of it..."

Kylo had no response to that...she had lumped them together... she cared what happened to them both...differently...but still... something...

"Snoke won't be betrayed...if you come for him...and not to join us...Snoke will have me kill you both..." Kylo told her numbly...

Hux looked at her, "he speaks the truth Rey...do not come for me ...just forget me please...stay with Finn...be safe...happy...I can die fulfilled..."

Rey looked so lost, "happiness is not so easily found...without you..."

Kylo rolled his eyes, "enough ! Rey, come to me...we can negotiate. Stay where you are...he dies most likely and I still find you ... eventually.  YOU are my destiny. You were never meant for him..." 

The connection wavered and then was cut. 

 

 

 

 


	34. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux lay there, beside this creature of delicate mysteries...looking forward to even the slight possibility of figuring them out...one at a time while running his fingers along her arm...she twined their hands smiling...she made him lay on the ground to observe sunrises... sunsets... she claimed to hear music within the kaleidoscope of colors...she would hum to this melody he couldn't hear...but his heart would swell...inside he was someone else in these quiet somethings with her...as if he had never felt the cruel touch of his father...the empty loss of his mother...starved for power...bent to an undeserving tyrant...he was just a boy who loved a girl who gave him dreams...he smiled...here there were no words needed...they watched the sky melt into brightness or blackness...

Kylo watched Hux's mouth turn up into a slight grin as he slept. He had dosed off in the co-pilot seat.

He brushed against  the man's  mind gently...curious...

He saw her...him...it was innocent...

Fragility...weakness...

Kylo felt them beaming with joy and envied  the time they'd  had...a lot of time alone...

He heard her hum...he saw Hux as relaxed...human...

It was his memory...a sweet one...he wanted to tear it from him out of jealousy...

He could...he could take it right now...he could take the man's memory of her from him in it's  entirety...

But...she would hate Kylo  for the cruelty  of the act...

Hux shifted, sighing...

Kylo dug a bit deeper...he saw again the development....survival ...affection...patience....moments...

He couldn't  take them...the murderer wouldn't  stoop to such callousness...

She made him weak...

The general was in love with her...not her body...not her usefulness...not her power...he loved her...

Kylo had no real understanding of love...but this he felt  was it...

Hux had no fear as he lay waiting to be cast before his master...he knew pain...death were probable...but for her possible  happiness...this man would gladly suffer.  

Would Kylo  be so unselfish? 

Could he be?

This man was respected...Kylo should actually  respect him...but his tendencies for pettiness...he had never truly  looked at this man.

He really could not be sure what Snoke would do...

Kylo took a deep breath...

He wanted this to be simple...

Rey would say it was...she seemed sure...

Hux made peace with his future.  

But...he felt Hux miss her...his hope...to see her smile again.

Kylo was at a loss...

 


	35. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had always fought...for every scrap of food...sip of water...just to survive another day...she felt empty and alone...now having known the difference...she missed him...

Kylo had escorted Hux to his old rooms, instructed  him to shower and pointed at the uniform folded on his bed.  

Mitaka was awaiting him to debrief after his medical overview. His visit in the medbay went well.

Hux looked uninterested as his staff welcomed him back...informed him of progress or victories...

Phasma had asked to see him when his shift ended on the bridge.

The system the Finalizer currently sat in was nothing...they were collecting tribute and taking on supplies.

Troopers were on the ground, a few hostels arrested who tried to stop their progress.

Hux retreated to his office...it seriously  looked untouched...he marveled that as long as he'd  been gone no one acted like he had...

His master had yet to summon him... Kylo had left him to his own devices...it was like he had been lost in a dream ...then woke up...

He walked freely...no cuffs...no cell...no interogation...no torture... he was baffled...

He lay his head on the surface of his desk...forehead resting on the cool material...his breathing steady...his eyes closed...

"Sir?" He recognized her voice.

Hux didn't raise his head,  "hello Captain Phasma. Do what do I owe this pleasant  visit?"

She moved into the room allowing  his door to shut. "You seem...not yourself. I  was under the impression  your medical review was fine...and you weren't  arrested upon arrival... yet....are you not ok Sir?"

Hux sat up painfully obviously not ok...he adjusted himself. "I am fine, yes, ...reassimilating back into life. I was gone for a long time...I  expected a less welcoming return...less comfortable accommodations..."

She nodded, "you were missed Sir...and I believe the knight is to blame for you simply being thrown back into your previous  routine. I  do not however know the details of his meetings with the Supreme  Leader... just that his appearance is not pristine  when he exits..."

"What was my staff told...the details of my absence?" He inquired.

"The First Order was informed you'd been taken on Starkiller... held hostage...that Ren rescued you recently after multiple failures over this long amount of time. To help you by acting like you never left. I have not seen anything in our systems labelling you as a traitor...your arrest was never ordered...but there is a bounty still for the girl...for her live capture...her crimes listed include kidnapping  you."

Hux was stunned, he expected to die shortly after arrival...other less kind things...what was even going on?  

* * *

"How is our general settling in apprentice?" Snoke crooned.

Kylo remained on the floor, "he seems to be adjusting. His skills are still present, the crew eager and his health fine. Why did you not have him arrested...why this charade of indifference  for his time lost...his traitorous  actions?"

Snoke sneered, "he will be useful...and she will search him out...I did not realize how she held such deep affection  for him...her enemy...we will stoke that...yet remind her of his true allegiance... give him the location of the outpost retrieved. He will organize  and order the attack."

Kylo raised,  "yes master..."

* * *

Hux readied for bed. The week home had been uneventful, nothing changed...all his little mindless soldiers...the point to all this endless war and death no clearer in his empty rooms.

He had dreamed of her every night...could feel her heat...smell her sunshine scent...reminisce about lingering kisses...

His hair loose from his shower, he remembered how her fingers felt against his scalp.

The outpost attack had gone perfectly. Resources taken, new recruits broad aboard, hidden rebels unearthed...he'd been ordered to interrogate them himself...

The first man had broken so easily...a few cracked bones in his right hand had left him begging. He told Hux General Organa and a few others had stopped in days ago to refuel and touch base with him ...his men. The new main base was being fitted...others were meeting them there. It would be smaller than the previous two. 

Kylo had probed his mind after and finding nothing to add ...snapped his neck.

The second man was younger. He'd  not been privy to much but had sat with Rey conversing...he thought she was pretty...at the fire he'd  attempted to kiss her...she had dismissed  him saying her partner was away...he'd been understanding...

Kylo had seemed to enjoy hurting this boy a bit too much...Hux watched  as blood trickled from his ears, nose, eyes...then he slumped dead.

The other two men were a bit older, both had scattered information  about where others were coming from.  The rebels in unison saw Rey as their hope. With Luke gone...she was who they saw standing between  them and darkness...

Hux used more intricate torture  methods to extract every detail he could about the other members. Kylo seemed pleased to see the blood on his clothes and hands...more so when he killed them at his finish.

It was all a test... he knew...Snoke's will...

 

 

 


	36. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slipped beneath the soft blankets, Maz brought her soup. It filled her belly. "This should make you feel better child. You caught quite a cold." Rey sipped the broth and coughed a bit. Her head hot, her body achey.

Maz laid the wet cloth over Rey's head, her temperature remained. "Poe is fetching medicine for you, sit tight, rest."

Rey coughed, snuggled into the pillow. 

She drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Water was everywhere, Rey  was swimming...

Behind her she heard it, the falls...

Rey smiled, she missed the serenity  of that place. The lost planet...her time with Armitage alone. 

She watched the water ripple and noticed the small creatures inside.

The sky was vast. Stars spread out before her...she wondered if she would see him again. 

She floated awhile listening to the wind...

Kylo was an idiot...Hux was foolish  to return ...

The soil below was soft ...squishy...Rey liked how it felt...the texture. She really should have let Hux teach her to swim.

Her footing slipped...her head dipped under...

Her body sank into the murky darkness...

her lungs exploding... pressure building...

She couldn't  see...

Water seeping inside...

She felt so heavy...

She let the bond open in her frantic thrashing...

She lost consciousness...

* * *

Kylo felt a surge of panic...

His lungs felt pressure...almost like he was....drowning...

No...not him...Rey?

* * *

 

He recognized where his mind took him...the pool at the base of a waterfall...

He sensed her...dimming...

He dove in and swam hard down...

Drifting at the bottom limp was Rey...

His big arms scooped under her taking her back up to the surface...

She was unconscious...not breathing...he pressed her chest...breathed into her mouth...

"Come on Rey...come on..." he pleaded...

This dream she was having...he was pulled into it awake...

She finally sputtered coughing out water...eyes blinking...

He checked her,  she seemed ok...

Her head was hot...

Kylo held her, she registered and moved away from him...

"Why are you here?" She stammered. 

He glared, "you pulled me here through our bond...you were drowning...in this dream..."

She shook her head...

Rey looked at him reluctantly, "thanks I guess...this cold I  have is messing with my head it seems...the fever..."

"Do you have medicine where you are ?" He asked.

She coughed, "yes...Maz gave it to me...Poe got it ...she says I need shots...I'm vulnerable because  I  went so long without anything...we were around sick children at our last stop..." 

"I could help you if you let me...I have access to more." He encouraged.

Rey wrapped her arms around  herself, "you just want to hurt them...take me...I am not stupid Ben...I  was thinking about Tage...my mind brought me here...where I remember him..."

"I can't argue against the thought I'd possibly take advantage...but you do me no good dead Rey...do they have access to what you need?" He seemed sincere.

She slunk down...cold. "it's...on it's  way...Is Hux with you? ...or is he in a cell? Is he ok?"

He knew her thoughts were only on Hux. 

"He...is alive Rey, he has not spent a moment in a cell. He returned to his duties as if he never left. The outpost we destroyed recently...he did the interrogations  himself. I  observed, one young man remembered you fondly before he died. Our master is pleased. Rey come to me...forget him...he's forgotten you...I  might even spare your friends..." Kylo hoped his manipulation would crack her hope...

"He...was so sure what would happen if he came back..."Rey looked worried.

Kylo enjoyed her disbelief...her disappointment. "Our master forgave his indiscretion with you...he tested his loyalty...he passed the test...his hands are still stained with blood...he still ordered people attached  to Organa's  cause tortured...killed...he didn't  shy away from being returned  to his old  life Rey...being given back his powerful  position. When he has to choose ...he will choose his Order...not your cause."

Her tears did not deter him, " you... you want me to hate him...I don't...he loves me...you won't  convince me otherwise..."

Kylo grinned, "I kept my word to you Rey...I kept him safe...you owe me. I  gave him back his life, don't  be angry because  he wanted it."

Rey launched at him...smacking at his face...still disoriented  from her sickness...

The overdose of adrenaline made her dizzy...she passed out...the bond closed...

* * *

 

"Maz! "Finn yelled when he found her sprawled  out. 

Poe came running with Maz. He had barely arrived with what they hoped would be enough to help.

Maz gave her 3 shots, she leaned her back and poured a green liquid into her mouth. "She should feel better soon...just watch her close."

"Leia needs you Poe, I've  got this." says Finn.

Poe ran off to find their general.

"How long can we stay here?" Finn asked. Petting Rey's sweaty hair from her face, covering her again with the blanket  she kicked off.

Maz looked thoughtfully at Rey, then him. "a while, but Ben is looking for her. News is General Hux has been put back in charge and already laid waste to multiple locations where we stopped...no arrest...no death. He stepped back into his role like he was never with our dear Rey. He's been seen with Kylo Ren ordering these horrible things...Snoke still has a bounty on Rey for kidnapping  his general...on all of us Rebel scum...Rey will be heartbroken if he is truly back to who he was...she thought he ....changed... "

Finn scowled, "how do we protect her from this...from him...from Kylo Ren...how do we protect ourselves? Leia has our missions on hold...we were at that outpost last...no one survived..."

Maz replied, "Kylo wants her...he's coming...I do not think Hux is done with her...it looks simple that he turned back to his evil empire with his master...but I myself sense there's more to it."

She glanced at Rey, "her fever should break soon, watch her. I'm going to send out some feelers for intel. We need more information, she needs answers."

"I've got her." Finn smiled.

* * *

 

"You look like you've  lost something  general..." a familiar annoying voice slid in beside him at the officer's  lounge. The voice interrupting his drink...his depression...

...his solitude...

Hux sighed, "my mind perhaps..."

Kylo grinned, he enjoyed the hollow eyes and paleness doning the general's face. 

He had observed Hux fulfilling his job, but not interacting with the crew beyond necessary.

Hux ate little and drank often... regularly sitting silently sipping until he stumbled back to his bed...

He avoided Kylo ...

...he bowed to their master's whims showing no glimpse of fire and wrath he'd  once shone...

Snoke had even commented  on how submissive  he'd  become...

...pleased...

He had appeared with Kylo as ordered on several raids...their master wanted the resistance...any opposing forces to see his return... his loyalty...

Kylo  knew it was for Rey...to hurt her...

"How many have you had tonight?" Kylo mocked.

Hux grunted, "not enough to be friendly...not nearly enough to be numb to her absence sithling fool...not enough to forget..."

Hux guzzled the remainder of his drink...

"I'll buy your next one, I have news to share..." Kylo poked. 

Hux perked, "Rey?"

"She...had a dream...I got a front row seat...she let her guard down. Apparently she got sick...couldn't keep me out." Kylo informed him.

Hux looked worried, "did they have medicine for her?"

"They got it, Dameron fetched it...you can stop defiling yourself with alcohol... whenever you're ready to discuss the future..." Kylo stated, minus his usual  distain.

Hux played with his empty cup, "you...have so much to learn...I want to see the galaxy to thrive...I felt truly alive for the first time in my life with that girl...Snoke won't give you what he promises...he uses us all...it's poisoning every single system...every being...I don't want this power...it's an illusion Ren...loving her took my blinders off...what will remove yours?"

He stood and retreated from the lounge, Kylo did not prevent him.

He sat internalizing the older man's words. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka raced to his general, a summons from him was nonexistent lately...he prayed it meant recovery.

"Hello Mitaka...sit with me..." Hux mumbled.

Mitaka could smell the alcohol... the time being so late...the general must have just returned from the lounge. The man looked pained.

"What may I do for you Sir?" He asked Hux hopeful.

Hux gave him an empty smile, "are you loyal to me... or Ren and Snoke ? Is Phasma?"

"You of course Sir...MANY are...I  believe Captain Phasma to be as well..." Mitaka was worried now. 

"Lines will be drawn...it's inevitable.  I  cannot be a shadow with no purpose...I  cannot continue  to bow to men I don't  respect or trust...I feel dead here without her...I  contemplate eating my blaster nightly...but I want my Order safe again...so the lines I have drawn are thus...I will bring down anyone who threatens either loves that have branded my heart...my Order must be cleansed...my heathen jedi girl at my side. Will you...any others join me if I stand up...it could lead to death?" Hux held a new strength of tone...a fire in his eyes.

Mitaka grinned, "Sir...you have more who would than you realize. On every ship...some higher up...some lower statures...many are displeased with our current  leader...and his brute. But if you could turn the brute as well..."

"That is a thought...I will hear your input tomorrow...I'm exhausted. See what others say...carefully...I  will feel out Ren." Hux laid back and passed out before his officer left.

Mitaka took the liberty to cover his superior. 

 


	38. Minutes into hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey snuck away in the night...she'd learned to mask her presence and crept right by Finn who guarded her door. She understood...he was obviously right not to trust her...

Rey followed their warpath...turned out the First Order would not win any popularity contests...they had been extra brutal lately...

She heard of Kylo's presence one place...witnessed the aftermath...

Location...after location...she helped who she could...left before Finn or someone else from the resistance could follow too close...

She saw her bounty raise...

She heard rumors Hux was being watched closely...wasn't as loyal as Snoke presented...

She saw troopers exiting the obscure base...it was hidden well...small. The man in the local village told her it was a supply storage facility. That no one important  came here.

She watched.

She stayed with a local woman, she was a widow and seemed to understand Rey didn't want to be seen.

The extra room was off the barn and nothing fancy. But it was warm and dry, ...it gave Rey some time to think...decide.

* * *

 

"Rey..." Kylo opened his eyes to her staring at him.

Rey didn't flinch, "I want to see him...right now. Go to his quarters..."

Kylo laughed, "ordering me now... and why would I do that Rey? Besides...if you came to me here you could just see him in person. He's not a prisoner...free to converse..."

She waved her hand ...his body froze...his eyes widened...

She waved it again...he felt numb...

"New tricks?" He asked amused.

She released him. "go to him now."

"And if I do?" He prodded.

Rey stiffened, "I  haven't  decided yet..."

* * *

Hux had skipped his nightly lounge time, Mitaka's assurances giving him a reason to sober up...instead he enjoyed a hot shower after his shift...threw on loose sleeping pants and stretched. 

Every muscle was tense...his rooms seemed so quiet...still...

Finished, he sat on his sofa sifting through his datapad...finding nothing useful...

His door dinged...

"Fine...fine...what the fuck could anyone possibly need right now?" Hux grumbled, ready to tell off whoever stood on the other side of his door.

Hux opened it to find exactly who he did not wish to see...

"Ren...what could you possibly want?" His tone full of resentment. 

Kylo smirked, "general...apparently I'm  being used like a comm device..." he walked past Hux and sat himself on the sofa.

Hux's expression fused into rabid. "what the fuck-?"

Hux was cut off by Rey appearing between them...inches from him.

"Rey...?" Hux sounded injured.

Kylo piped up, " I was told she wanted to see you now...I  was not given a choice...I  am apparently supposed to sit here as quiet as possible as if I am not here...or she'll go back to blocking me..."

Hux looked at Kylo...then Rey... unsure..."are you ok Rey?"

She scowled, "yes ! Other than being pissed at you for leaving me to meet...HIM ! Tage you drugged me...left....I was terrified! And then...all these stories of you doing awful things..." Rey was trying not to shake or cry or run into his arms...

Hux moved toward her. "I thought I was sacrificing myself to save you... but it didn't matter...I  am so sorry...I  miss you...I am empty here..." He knew he sounded pathetic. 

Kylo thought the man sounded weak, but who was he to judge...he had been begging her for how long? 

Rey stepped closer, her delicate hand touching his cheek. "I know...I  see...you've abused yourself...you know I would  never want that... despite what I know you've done..."

Hux closed his eyes as she stroked his face gently. 

She pressed close, laying her head against  his chest. Her arms circling his back.

He felt her power hum around him. 

He nuzzled her to encourage her to glance up...greeting her soft lips with his when she did...

Kylo sat still...just a few feet away Rey and Hux were now kissing deeply as if his presence  was forgotten...

Rey kissed his jaw line, his neck, making him moan...

His hands found her hair,...it became a fast process of losing what little he had on and everything  she'd  worn...

Minds lost and racing in this moment...she edged him toward his open bedroom door...

He fell back onto the bed...pulling her atop...hands moving to explore remembered paths taken...

He found her soft mounds and rubbed...kneaded...kissing her deeper and frantically...

She lowered herself onto him fully and rocked...

Her whimpers sweet music to a lost soul...

Hux felt alive again...her fire...her love...it burned into his bones...

He tended her nub firmly but never neglected her lips...

He didn't need air...just her taste...

Their rhythm increased...she sent images into his head of the moments they'd shared at the falls...in her hut...in his...wrapped up in blankets... sunsets... also tender showers...hours of kisses and petting...laughter...sparring...

He thrust up into her for dear life...he had been starving to feel her...

She cried out as she came...collapsed against his chest...

He let himself go...pulsing release... short of breath...

He held her tight. Kissing her forehead...

She pulled the covers up over them...they drifted off to sleep  content...

* * *

 

Kylo never moved.

He realized quickly they had most definitely forgotten he was there... he got quite a show...

He saw her...with Hux...he knew that would never be him...

She loved that man...

Kylo might hate it...hate Hux for it...hate himself...but it was the truth...

Now they slept...he couldn't  leave...it might disturb the bond...he didn't want to disturb them...

He growled.

He shouldn't care...

But the urgency...it had entranced him...all he'd  been able to do was stay still ...quiet...

He sat ...a while...

"Kylo?" A soft voice drifted.

Kylo felt her, "Rey? Finally recall I was here?"

She snorted, giggled, "yeah...sorry. I...thankyou."

"May I  go then? Did you tell him goodbye?" He asked.

Rey sighed, "no...but I can't yet. I am going to turn myself in at the base I'm close to ...I  will tell them you will fetch me yourself. Can I ... see him when I am really here if I let you train me? Is it enough? I ...I can't give you any more of me..."

Kylo's  eyes found Rey...draped in a sheet...hair disheveled. "You really have no room in your heart for me do you?"

Rey began to cry, "I love him...I need him...please don't  take us from eachother..."

Her tears struck him...but he stood serious, "we will discuss it enroute...your new life....me in it. He is and will remain unharmed. I  will await the notice..."

Kylo cut the bond, her clothes remained...she was gone.

He pictured her wrapped in that sheet...out in the universe.

Kylo stepped into Hux's  room, gazing down at his competition. 

His firey hair all askew...skin blushed...mind full of desire... contentment...

Kylo left him dreaming...

He tapped his datapad, when Hux rose he would see his empty bed...and the note reporting Kylo would return....

Kylo left to await his notification...

* * *

Rey changed into her extra clothes. The sheet from Hux's  room folded up and shoved into her bag. It smelled like him. She smiled. 

The troopers at the door of the base were stunned when she trotted up.

"Contact Kylo Ren and let him know where his lost jedi is. The bounty is pretty high...best do it quickly." Rey tossed at them a friendly smile.

When they'd collected themselves she was taken to a holding cell. Kylo Ren was notified.

Now she sat waiting for her ride...

 

 


	39. Road to your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sat on the cold floor meditating. The trooper who brought her food eyed her warily. They'd heard rumors...saw the saber...they didn't seem too thrilled Kylo Ren was headed their way...

Rey envisioned blue eyes...soft firey hair...firm hands...

She knew he was probably  going to regret doing any  of that in front of Kylo...

She had missed him so much...as angry as she'd  been...Rey didn't care...

Life was too damn short...and theirs...well...it was...complicated...

That was putting it mildly...

Now she sat waiting...for the wraith.

Rey wondered how he felt with them unfiltered before his eyes... did he see now?

She rose and propped up on the cot, lay her head down and pulled the sheet from Hux's  bed around herself...surrounded by his scent she slept...

* * *

Kylo had avoided Hux before  he left the ship...he sent word to his master that the girl was submitting  to him...to train...

Snoke had been pleased...

Kylo was aware Hux would be seething...

"Where is my jedi?" He stormed in booming. The troopers stationed scared to death.

"She...is...in a holding cell...Sir...she put up no fight...just showed up and told us to alert you..." the young officer stammered. "Her saber..."

Kylo took his family legacy in hand, maybe she would be...receptive now...

"Show me to her!" Kylo bellowed making the boy jump...

* * *

Rey was still sleeping soundly when he stood at the cell door...

He immediately noticed the sheet draped over her still form...Hux's sheet...

It had been enlightening  to observe them...but also infuriating...

Kylo could have stopped it at any point...Hux could be dead...

Both bodies had held him in place...he growled...annoyed at himself.. 

She looked so peaceful...

"I will be taking the prisoner  with me back to the Finalizer  in the morning. " Kylo huffed, leaving her to rest in an extra crew quarters room.

"Yes Sir..." the shaking boy replied.

 

 


	40. Death and silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched her fiddle...she constantly fidgeted with her fingers...her clothes...her hair...was she ever still when she was awake? He recognized her need to move but it was irritating...

Rey had not spoken a word to him when he arrived back at her cell to fetch her the next morning.

She'd been sitting waiting...bag ready. All she did was nod at him and wait for him to lead the way to his ship.

He finally grew tired of the silence..."if I  wanted to endure such peace I'd have just granted you a swift death...rather than a pleasant  escort..."

"Pleasant?" She chortled.

"I gave you what you asked...and now here we are...yet you ignore me still Rey...I deserve more..." Kylo tested.

Rey glared at him.

"He doesn't  know I'm  bringing you...do you want me to warn him?" He questioned.

Rey shook her head, "no...I want to see him when we arrive. Can I stay in his quarters ? Or will you continue to try to convince me we're destined even after seeing us together?" She almost snarled at him.

Kylo sighed, "he isn't your equal Rey..."

"No ...he's his own brand of spectacular... you would not understand..." she looked away from him.

Kylo considered her words...she didn't  view their power the way he did...

"I'll...keep your request under advisement... but Snoke may not deem it necessary. Your relationship may be a distraction from your training...you may even change your mind as we develop our own respect for one another...over time." Kylo couldn't  hide the hope in his tone.

Rey scowled, "I am NOT staying with you ! I'll stay by myself  if not with Tage...or in a cell."

Kylo felt her annoyance.

Timid she was not...

Shrinking violet...definately not...

Stubborn...

Strong...

Unrefined...

Beautiful...

Kylo knew gaining her trust was not an easy task to undertake...he wondered yet again how Hux had won her heart...

Would it have been different now if she had taken him as her hostage rather than the general?

Rey turned to him. "What if's get you nowhere...quit rolling them around in that thick head of yours!"

She stomped back to the sleeping area.

* * *

Hux knew the second he woke she was gone. 

Every moment since had hurt. 

He despised their private time had been shared with an audience...but wouldn't  trade her touch for anything...

Mitaka alerted him of Kylo's departure and why...Rey had turned herself over...he was headed to retrieve  her...

He knew why... 

She wanted to be with Hux...

He wanted her too but he was unsure how the knight would handle her presence...

Would she be allowed to reside with him...would Ren expect her to room on her own...or with the knight? 

What did Snoke  know?

What were their master's intentions?

Hux intended to greet Rey and Kylo when they landed...

Soon he would have his answers...

 


	41. As I say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux stood straight and proud...the example of professionalism in his regalia.  
> Rey felt him even before they landed in the ship's massive hanger.  
> His heartbeat pounding so loud to her that if she closed her eyes she could imagine laying against his chest.

"Ren...I  trust your excursion went smoothly..." Hux greeted Kylo.

Kylo smirked, "don't  play coy general...you wouldn't  bother greeting me like a peacock if you didn't know I had her..."

"Is she...ok?" Now Hux's  voice faltered.

Kylo nodded.

Rey  appeared...trapsed down the ramp.

Her entire being glowed at the sight of Hux. 

Smile beaming...

"General..." Rey greeted, kneeling down at his feet in submission.

 Kylo had kept her saber on their way back. 

Onlookers saw her kneel...the last jedi...

"Unnecessary  Rey...please..."Hux spoke clear and curt.

Kylo motioned to her as she rose, " follow me ...both of you...if I  may ask....I  believe you will want privacy..."

They were surprised...but followed.

 


	42. 3's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made their way to Hux's quarters, everyone they passed stared...news of her arrival spreading like wild fire...after offering such a high bounty for her capture...for her crimes which included the general's kidnapping...her strolling by with both men uncuffed was...a shock.

Rey found this almost poetic...

They entered and sat around the room.

Hux sat on his sofa, Rey at his feet leaning against  his leg, Kylo across from them at the dining table.

"I suppose  this is where we beg for your leniency...to remain together..." Hux stated with a sneer.

Kylo almost laughed, "Rey will not beg me for anything...but you may feel free to beg general..."

Rey glared at them both. "No one is begging...I'm here by choice. Now, ...I  do need to know what my accommodations will be...with Armitage...or a cell?"

"You will most definitely  NOT be in a cell ! " Hux reeled.

Kylo knew this was a precarious foundation. "No cell Rey...I  need to meet with my master now that you are here...he may decide you need to stay alone...I  am not in charge... neither is the general. He forgets... our master showed him mercy upon his return...Hux never spent a moment  in a cell. The Supreme Leader is wise...but we will start training tomorrow  either way. I  will have clothing acquired for you Rey, and for now...I will allow you to remain with Armitage here."

Rey gave him a bitter retort, "you will allow? YOU allow me nothing Ben! I won't leave him...you tell your master I said so !"

She withdrew to Hux's  fresher to shower...the room reverberated with power...her anger...

Kylo glanced at Hux, "she is resigned to be difficult...Snoke will want to bring her pride down a notch...you know he will..."

Hux could see the knight's  concern intentional or not. "You know my heathen jedi doesn't  prefer to be controlled...the more you attempt to oppress her...the more she will refuse to bend...she came here... that was not easy for her... even for me..."

"Maybe so...but he will crack her spirit...everyone bends to him..." Kylo sounded sullen.  "I realize boundaries will be established now...I am choosing to respect what she thinks you have with her...but I do not think you can give her all she will need...you cannot comprehend our powers...you who have always mocked the force..."

"I did...until her. I  felt her power on that planet...I  felt her surge with it in the hanger...it reacts to me...am I wrong?" Hux inquired.

"It is unclear...Snoke will know...it has grown...I  believe  the entire ship felt her arrive...she will need my help to learn control...our master may request I bring her before him in person... with Skywalker  gone he is fixated on her...you need my help..." Kylo laid it all out.

"You still want her Ren...I  see it in your eyes...I  felt how hard you watched us that night...your jealousy  still festers...you hold a glimmer within that she will eventually  choose you..." Hux prodded.

Kylo sighed, "I  think your feelings are mutually  destructive...but I  can't interfere too much without ensuring  her hate. I  can bide my time...await the outcome. But I won't  lie...I envy her responses to you Hux...it left me breathless... lonely...I  am tired of being alone...I  thought she was my match because of our power...her light rose meeting my darkness..."

Hux suddenly  felt pity for the younger man despite their history.

It was a narrow window of mutual care...for her...

"I will encourage her to train...to give you the benefit  of proving yourself a valuable  teacher...but you must protect her...from him.  I  do not trust our master..." Hux leaned back, ran his hand through his locks. 

Kylo smirked, "treasonous  words general...but I will...she holds value to me..."

Kylo got up and retreated,  "goodnight general...enjoy your guest..."

He was out the door without waiting for a response. 

Hux knocked on the fresher door, "Rey my dear...he left...may I join you?"

A giggle met him, and a hand grabbed him at the door... yanked him inside.

"Definitely! You owe me a thurough wash...a fine meal...a lot of exercise...then a shower..." Rey teased.

She practically tore his clothes off.

"I can attend to anything you need my dear... " Hux whispered into her neck.

* * *

The bond was not assisting Kylo, with her new proximity he could still feel their overwhelming arousal...he tried blocking her...it blocked him from appearing there but not the rippling  sensations....

He desperately needed something...

...anything ...

...a distraction...

A young woman was coming toward him down the corridor...her uniform labelled  her as low on the food chain...he didn't recall seeing her before...but he barely acknowledged anyone...

He despised this need he felt... denied it for so long...he wanted... craved Rey...

The girl smiled as she was about to pass him.

He grabbed her arm,  turnning her to look him in the face. 

"Do you have a...partner on the ship?" He stuttered awkwardly.

She looked a bit startled, "um...no...I  haven't  been here long...um...why?"

"I...need company...now...do you know who I  am?" He demanded.

Her eyes wide, "Yes....Lord Ren...everyone ....knows who you are..."

"Good...come....I will be generous... I will not sully your reputation...it doesn't have to mean anything or  lead anywhere..." He sounded so pitiful.

She was trembling, "I... do I  have a choice? Will you hurt me if I don't  want to?"

Kylo sighed, "no...I  won't  hurt you... you can deny me... my broken heart is not your problem..."

He released her arm and turned to leave her...resigned to go to his quarters alone...tortured by images already cramming in his head of Rey with Hux atop her...

She stopped him..."once...I understand feeling lonely... hurt... but I don't  expect to hear from you again after...I  want to resume my life as if we never crossed paths tonight...ok? Your reputation isn't...kind..."

"Understood..."Kylo nodded.

* * *

Kylo guided her into his bedroom once inside...

"Thankyou...you wouldn't  understand what is happening  in my head right now..." he said in a low tone.

She was just a nameless underling to him...no one...a way to channel his overflowing lust...

He directed her to undress...to then remove his for him...

"I will take whatever you are willing to give...I  assume you have the chip?" He stroked her dampening folds as she stood so close.

"I....do..." she panted. 

She moved his hand away and sunk to her knees...bringing his moans out with her mouth...her tongue...

He closed his eyes...imagined Rey...

It wasn't  healthy....but he wasn't ready for anything else...  

She let him worship every inch...she allowed his aggressive  touch to grip her roughly when he flipped her to bend her over his bed ...

He held her neck from behind as he pounded...it was not kind...it was not romantic....she was a body...a release...

She came for him twice before he desperately slammed harder and faster...until he finally exploded into her heat...

His tears startled her from her euphoria...

"I am sorry...I  hope I  didn't  hurt you ..." he spoke like a broken being.

She gave him a shy smile, " you didn't...was interesting. You...were fun...maybe a bit intense...I  hope it was helpful? "

When she'd  dressed and left he cried again...he mourned his strength...his weakness...

The girl didn't  give him her name...he hadn't noticed on her uniform...

Hux would mock him if he knew...

Rey...he wasn't sure what she would think...but his shame drowned  him within...

His master would tell him  he was lowly...disgusting...animalistic...

So weak....his compassion  for Rey poisoning him...leaving hollow want...

He knew now...his little distraction had cost him...he didn't  want another woman...if she didn't  want him...he would just be alone...

He would seek out the girl in the morning...erase himself from her memory...no one would know he was so pathetic...vile...

 

 

 


	43. Walk tall or crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo found the girl he'd slept with the next day with ease, he'd watched security footage of her leaving his rooms and followed it to her own. She worked in one of the vast computer rooms examining reports that came in. If something was a true threat the information was sent to Phasma or directly to General Hux. She was a grunt...no one. Her eyes were wide when he approached her.

She started to speak, but he waved his hand and she stayed silent, turned ...and went back to work. 

No one acknowledged his presence, he masked himself with the force as he entered.

The girl was better off not remembering him...she was used...

He felt a wave of shame again...

She would remember passing him in the corridor...but also just continuing on to her quarters alone for the night...

This was better...

He deserved no one...

* * *

 

Hux rubbed Rey's back, leaving a trail of light kisses..."my dear I am going to hop in the fresher and head to the bridge.  Make yourself at home. I believe Ren will be arriving to fetch you for training within the hour. I laid out something you can wear. It is just a grey tank and black leggings."

He kissed her temple when she grumbled about it being too early to be awake. 

* * *

 

"So she has promise then apprentice? Her presence gives us a valuable card to play if the general steps out of line...he will bow to keep her breathing. I will allow her to remain with him for now...but watch them close. Train her as you would one of your knight's...I want to evaluate her myself...in a week ...bring her to me. I sense her power is growing...she exudes raw strength...her attachment to general Hux is a trigger...examine it. That is all for now...do not disappoint me...gain her trust." Snoke's shadowy giant image was gone leaving Kylo cowering from his knees.

Kylo glared at the empty space.

* * *

 

Kylo arrived to fetch Rey, she repeatedly ignored the door.

He was furious...the insulencence...

He used his power to override the door panel.

Annoyed he glared around looking for her...the bedroom...the door was open...she was still asleep?

She really had no discipline...she should have been ready and waiting! His patience gone.

He slipped through the door and walked casually  closer with the intention of making her sorry for keeping him waiting!

He stopped dead in his fearsome  tracks. The anger inside doused...

Rey was indeed still asleep...

She'd  kicked off most of the covers, exposing her frame...

They must have enjoyed their night...he internalized his jealousy...

She lay with the sheet barely covering her around the waist...twisted...her upper body bare to the world...her nipples pebbled in the cool air of the room...her face flush pink...

Kylo stared entirely too long...he turned and pulled the thicker blanket up over her...

"Scavenger!" He yelled.

Rey about fell out of the bed so startled. "Oh...it's you...ah I  overslept... sorry...Armitage did try to wake me up when he left for the bridge..."

She swung he feet around to get up...

Kylo quickly turned his back to her..."do you have no shame Rey?"

Rey laughed, "it's just a body...and you've  seen it it already...I  have nothing to hide..."

"Maybe...but I am trying to be a gentleman despite you being hell bent on being a heathen...isn't that what Hux calls you? ...his jedi heathen?" Kylo mocked.

Rey chucked a pillow at him. "You know absolutely nothing about us ! And you think you know me...you don't...!" 

She pushed passed  him toward the living room."well...are we training or what?"

"Yes..." he replied. He led her out the main door and down corridor  after corridor toward the training rooms.

* * *

 

From the flat of her back Rey growled. 

He had beaten her multiple times... throwing her concentration off with snide comments...

"You really are an arse!" She snapped.

All Kylo did was chuckle,  rounding on her again. 

"Ok, have a seat, we need to work on your defenses mentally to help me to retain some semblance  of freedom...and protect you when you face my master next week." Kylo instructed.

"Your freedom?" She asked.

Kylo sighed deeply."yes...I  need you to learn to block  me solidly. Even when I blocked you at my full strength last night I  was bombarded  with the sensations you felt at the hands of your...general...and  some images...it was overwhelming..."

She  mused, "oh...you felt it when we...oh!"

"I don't know why...but I  can teach you how to build the  walls...close your eyes... imagine stepping inside your own head...start placing bricks one at a time around where you stand..." he instructed. 

Rey did...one brick at a time...

"Once your wall is up ...reinforce it with your power...imagine it impenetrable...that you can't  see or feel me ...that I  can't  see or feel you..." he went on.

Rey breathed in...she saw his power in the distance  of her mind...the black velvet streams...mixed with grey and a flicker of white...as she added more it disappeared from view.

"You are gone..." she whispered.

Kylo nodded, "yes...and so are you. Take your hand rub down your front over  your breast...concentrate on blocking me so I won't  be pulled in...to feel it."

She did as he said.

His eyes closed. He felt nothing... it was a relief yet...he still wished his hand was doing as hers...

"Very good. Now I'm  going to try to push into your head...Snoke will...and not gently. "Kylo coaxed. "Keep me out."

Hours later, she had succeeded some and he entered her mind most attempts. "Tomorrow  we try again...rest. keep strengthening your walls."

She stood, "thank you...sorry if our ...um...reunion made your night difficult.  None of us asked for this connection. And I ..realize you wish roles were different...but I will learn from you...I know you can help me. And I  know you will find someone... besides me."

"You are...don't understand who you are to me...the force linked us...I cannot connect with another...or at least not for now...and you have him...I won't interfere... but I cannot change  how I feel...what I want..." Kylo stammered. He left abruptly.

Rey found her way back to Hux's  quarters. Took a shower and changed. There was a soft lavender dress laying in the bed, a  matching panties and bra set. She smiled, put them on for him.

She left her hair loose. She curled up on the sofa to nap until Hux got in for lunch.

 

 

 


	44. Lavender  princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damn flowers... everywhere! Kylo raged, he was in the field again...purple flowers as far as he could see in any direction...the sky almost lavender as well...he kicked at the ground rumbling curses...then he saw her. She almost blended in, her simple dress the same color as the surrounding blooms.

Kylo could not move...transfixed.

Why could she always do this to him?

Did Hux suffer the same affliction?

She was asleep, still as a statue...as death...

Now looking closer he could recognize her force energy thrumming...the coloring different than he'd  seen before. 

She held streams of dark blue... grey...some black...but mostly bright pink... purple...a brilliant white...

He felt like it was pouring out in this place...drowning him.

He clutched his chest...no breath entering his lungs...

Then he felt light...heavy burdens and shackles of his pain gone...he was flying inside himself...

She blinked awake...her eyes not hazel but bright white...

He gazed at her feeling himself  burning inside out like he'd  drank fire...more afraid of the girl before him than the many times his master had knocked him to the floor with lighting...or worse...

She reached out coming closer...

"You created your own prison...you handed the keys to your own master...your salvation  always at the precipice...at your fingertips..." Rey spoke soft.

She touched his face, he withered to bone and ash...

Kylo woke shaking, sweat dripping, and his entire  bedroom was covered...in the purple flowers...

"What the absolute fuck?!" He mumbled.

* * *

 

Rey kissed Hux the second he came through the door. He hugged her close.

"It is rather dull working without you near...but I  would get nothing accomplished if you were..." He teased. "That color looks ravishing as it caresses  your curves my dear....I  can't  wait to throw it to the floor..."

Rey pounced, pulling and tugging...

He lavished her body to show her just how missed she was...


	45. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stretched her arms...took in a deep breath...she felt completely debauched but very satisfied...smiling as she traced small kisses along Hux's arm...

He didn't  stir.

She had chosen  to come here but her mind wandered...how was Finn? The others? What did they think after she left?

She didn't  belong on this ship...anymore than Armitage  belonged with the rebels.

 It had been  simple when they were alone...still was. 

They could forget everything  beyond them.

Hux had an hour before his shift. Kylo wouldn't  come for her until after that for training.  

She decided to go out on her own.  

* * *

 

She smiled at the few she passed.  Hux had told her of an area in the ship that held plant life...it served as a natural  food source and pleasure. Technology gave them artificial sunlight...science could be miraculous.

It seemed so vast. Organic bliss...peaceful.

She wandered happily. It seemed like the life all around her spoke...she sensed the force energy within her pinging around within each plant. 

"All life holds energy...you can just feel it now..." a voice she knew was Kylo  interrupted her thoughts.

"Following me?" She accused.

He nodded, "yes...you invaded my dreams...I  felt you were out and about...I  wanted to see you."

She looked surprised,  "I don't intentionally end up in your dreams...your preoccupation with me is your own fault. I don't  want to be there or near you."

He soured, "I hear your... disgust... but it changes nothing... Snoke will see inside you and you will scream for him...Hux can't  protect you...he lives on borrowed time here...I  can. Just listen..."

Rey hadn't  realized how close he'd  gotten...until her back was against the tree...until his face was an inch from hers...

"I have listened...I  have been letting you teach me...and when I  face your master tomorrow I will face him with my dignity...you will still fall to your knees for him like a spineless bitch !" She knew it was cruel...but it was truth...the fire inside her rumbled beneath  her skin. It screamed to be let out.

Kylo smirked, then shoved her hard against  the tree kissing her... bruising her lips ...his lips...

Rey felt frozen...then hot...her hands pushing at his chest...

Fire burst from her hands... engulfing him as he flew against  the opposite  tree. Hitting it with a crack.

Workers ran in to put out the flames creeping across the plants and him.

"Rey..." he muttered low.

She ran...

* * *

"You kissed her you absolute fool of an ass! Do you really keep thinking she will just wake to have fallen  madly in love with you one morning...hating me? It doesn't  work like that...and she is to see him tomorrow! We board his ship tomorrow..." Hux sat at his desk looking furrowed and tense.

Kylo sighed, "I wasn't  expecting  her to set me on fire..."

"You moronic...Ren...she can do more than that...be grateful. Quit trying to seduce her...she won't  do anything  unless she wants to...ever...she belongs to herself..." Hux took a deep breath and ran his hand through his disheveled  hair.

Kylo stared at him, "you don't  consider her as yours? ...with all she's  given you...you don't  claim her?"

"You don't  claim people Ren...you share their time...they have to give you that title. She is more...I would gladly give my worthless life for her in an instant...you will let me too if the moment arises. I  feel her power grow. She will end him...I  can see it...you will with help her or she will crush you as well..." Hux grabbed his data pad.

"You love her...I want her...he knows about both..." Kylo stated. 

"Yes, I'm  sure he does...he thinks he holds all the cards...always." the general flung the data pad at Kylo.  "Look at the readings from her time here...and these are yours...his when he was here last..."

Kylo shifted, "these can't  be right...she can't be...he would have already  killed her..."

"Not if he hoped to sway her to be useful...either through her affection or her hate..." Hux was so certain. "Dig deep Ren...you know I'm  right. Contact your mother...look inside yourself...let yourself  hear Rey. She doesn't  know it...but she's  something unique...in more ways than just her heart."

Kylo slumped, then stormed out...running into unlucky troopers. 

Hux always so certain...

* * *

"Why have you summoned me apprentice? I'm  expecting  your arrival tomorrow.  You DO NOT summon ME!" Snoke sent paralyzing streaks throughout Kylo's  form. Leaving him gasping.

"I....just....needed to know...why her? She won't  turn....she fights against my adavances....she is not darkness... why...her...why him...?" Kylo sputtered,  blood on his lips.

His hands bracing him on the floor. 

"So blind...by your weakness...by your guilt...by your human desires...you concentrate on Hux and Rey too much boy...you don't see her affect on you !" His master flicked his hand to slam him down flat. 

"He feeds the core of her in ways you can't  seem to...I  need her ripe not bitter...you wilt where he blooms...he holds the power over the power...you are practically  worthless !" Snoke goaded. When his presence  faded Kylo had difficulty  standing. 

Her force energy was so different  than he had seen in others...none he'd  killed had so many colors within...was that the key...had his push into her mind...her push back...awoken her...but her feelings with Hux what fed the kaleidoscope whirring inside the tiny girl?

 

 

 


	46. Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness whirled...surrounding him...his heart felt heavy... Rey saw his skin as it shriveled... as his eyes sunk... as the life drained from his body... his heart stopped... she screamed....hand outstretched...

Kylo fell out of his bed with a painful thunk.

He blinked, looking around...his room was still shaking...

"What the?" He felt power thrumming in waves...he reached for his datapad. The entire ship was suffering power failures... surges...

"Rey..." Kylo felt their connection  pulling at him...it hurt. 

He slowly  made his way down the corridor  to Hux's  quarters.

* * *

 

""Rey ! Rey!" Hux was trying to wake her desperately...she was thrashing... screaming...crying...

He shook her but to no avail... things fell off shelves... cracks formed in the metal walls...

Kylo burst into the room...Hux was actually  relieved...

"She's  just screaming...I  can't  wake her ! Is she causing  this?" Hux sounded terrified.

Kylo stared at her, his heart ripped by her agony...

Their connection tugged hard.. 

Rey winced...

* * *

 

"Rey?" Kylo found himself  inside her mind...he saw him...

 


	47. Open your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rey?" Kylo realized he'd been drawn into her head. He saw her ...hand outstretched....saw darkness swirling around someone...saw them dying...Hux.

"Rey!" Kylo screamed at her. "Wake up !"

She moved subtly...her hair whipped..."you killed him?"

Her anger turning to rapture...

Kylo stared, "I didn't...please wake up...he's alive...he's worried...you're asleep...you're destroying the ship!"

Rey looked down at the corpse ...then back at Kylo...

* * *

 

Hux hugged her close as her eyes fluttered open...

"Tage...?" Rey whispered.

Kylo rose off the floor.

"Ren what happened? You just collapsed...she convulsed..." Hux sounded desperate, "the shaking got worse...then it all just stopped..."

"I got pulled into her head...she seemed to be having a nightmare. Then we were just back..." Kylo explained. 

"Why the power surges?" Hux asked.

Kylo watched Hux stroke her hair as she regained herself. "I honestly don't know..."

"Tage you...you died...I couldn't stop  it...he drained your life from you...but you're here...he said he didn't..." Rey muttered.

Hux felt himself pale, "it was a nightmare Rey...I'm fine..."

 


	48. Stand straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shivered. The events of the night were still weighing heavy...

"I'm sorry you were so scared...your nightmare..." Hux cradled her.

Rey cried, leaned up. Wiping her face. "It was just...alot. You basically disintegrated in front me. And it was at his Kylo's  hand..."

"He didn't  hurt me...but Rey, we face Snoke today...he will hurt us. You can't  show him all your cards." Hux told her. 

Rey felt hot, "all that power...it came out of me...I  could've killed everyone on the ship...Tage... I was about to kill Kylo..."

He looked in her eyes, "you didn't... and I am ok. We will survive this... Kylo has helped you block...just block Snoke...you control  what is building inside you. It does not control you. You are my beautiful heathen...my mythical dream."

"Kylo tried to downplay it too...but I felt it spread out...it seeped from me into evey nook and cranny...into the bolts...out beyond the ship..." Rey stroked his chest...her hand moved down lower. "It was overwhelming...I felt gone and yet... everywhere..."

She kissed him, her hand moving to stroke him...he hardened at her touch.

"Rey, hours...." he panted, "we ...only have 2 hours..." Hux couldn't resist.

He gripped her head kissing her deep.  

The clothes they wore were gone in minutes, he happily dipped between her thighs...she moaned... bucking up into his mouth...

His tongue moved with happy abandon...worshipping this creature he adored...trying desperately to make her worry fade...

She keened and screamed his name...

Before long he entered her...they forgot everything beyond their bodies...these feelings...

* * *

 

Kylo closed his eyes, he could feel every second...Rey had been so distraught...her walls were flimsy at best...

Hux had been  trying to calm her after her episode...they needed her strong today when they faced Snoke.

But now...she wasn't  being calmed... it was torture...this damn link...

Yet, ...Kylo understood...

He would deny her nothing...she'd almost destroyed them all...but Rey could...

They were quite possibly  facing death anyway. 

He leaned his head back against his headboard...letting their emotions... sensations wash over him cleanse him...

He took himself in hand and moved...his orgasm hit him as theirs did...but he knew they weren't done...she enjoyed several...

He felt heat when she stepped in the shower...the walls came back up...

He took his own shower...

Today he faced his master...

Rey would be examined...

Hux would be...a liability...but that couldn't  be avoided...


	49. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My apprentice you look worse for wear...not sleeping?" Snoke prodded. He was mocking Kylo he knew... "come forward Rey..."

Rey watched Kylo's body tense when his master spoke to him...

She felt the dark tendrils reaching at the surface of her mind when attention  turned to her...

Hux and Kylo knelt as usual waiting...Rey had remained  standing...

"You disrespect me child...they know their place...do you not know the basic act of kneeling before  your ruler? Heathen indeed...why my general and apprentice  are so bewildered  by a no one is beyond reason." Snoke belittled  them.

He raised his  knarled fingers motioning ...her form folded...

"You can be taught...like a beast who needs taming..." he continued.

Rey glared, fire building inside her."I see no ruler of mine...I  see a disgusting  bully!"

Her retort actually  brought out a laugh...but Hux and Kylo looked worried.

"Such audacity...such fire...I felt you child...in the night...my apprentice  hoped it was not so...but who wouldn't  feel that vibration...it reached out to us all !" Snoke crooned.

Rey pulled her walls up tight.

"Too late for that child...I've  tasted you. Your power ripples even now...you could take Kylo Ren's  place as my apprentice...I  could teach you to harness it...I  might even feel generous as you dispose of my enemies.. and let you keep your pet general..." he tried to tempt her.

Kylo closed his eyes "master, I've  given everything to the darkside... you would toss me aside after all this time on a whim without a thought..."

Snoke smirked, sent pain into Kylo's  muscles..."you are weak ...you have always been weak... pathetic...I see in your mind even now how badly you want her. That you would attack me now if I  struck her..."

"No master...I am yours...I  am weak...strip it from me ..." Kylo was begging...

Snoke cackled, lightning shot across sending Kylo into the wall hard...bones crunched...he was unconscious...

Hux never even flinched. He knew Snoke could kill him easily. He had no power.

Rey spread her fingers...her skin heated...she was livid..."you are the pathetic  one!"

"Am I? " he sounded amused.

"You are...he has been loyal even though you have never earned his devotion...you feed off fear and cruelty...you punish his humanity because  you haven't  been able to extinguish it!" Rey's body began to glow...

Hux felt the stillness in the air...the familiar  tug of power that shook the ship during her nightmare...

Snoke watched Rey closely,  "you don't  believe  my apprentice  would kill your general  if I ordered it? You have kept him only by my kindness...you should show me gratitude..."

"I think you believe  he is yours...I  see differently...I  see them both...clearly...you have not blackened their hearts ...not completely...you are poison... I am the cure!" Rey was burning...it was almost painful. 

"You cannot control what's  inside  you... swear to me and I can guide you...neither of them can..." he stated...

Rey smiled, " you can't  give me anything..."

Her eyes turned black...she motioned Hux far against  the opposite  wall near Kylo...he looked at her wary...

She rose from her stance floating...

Snoke didn't  flinch...

Flames spread over her...burning her clothes from her body...her human shell remained unblemished...her eyes took on a red glow within the blackness...

"You underestimate everyone... Ben Solo...and me !" Rey vibrated... pulsing ...lightning reached out for her only to be dismissed...

" you cannot!" Snoked growled.

"I can!" Rey screamed.

Hux's eyes widened  as the girl who held his heart transformed into pure  red fire...her nakedness flickering before him...as his master...as she ...attacked one another with balls of light... shadows...pushing against  eachother's power...

  



	50. Ashes and stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey shed her humanity in a blaze of heat ...turning everything near to ash...

"You can have nothing!" She screamed.

Fire licked her curves.

Hux  glanced down at the broken heap that was Kylo.  

The boy was breathing...barely.

Hux couldn't help reflecting  on this twist of fate...he and Kylo  were Snoke's weapons for so long... wielded against the universe...

He'd manipulated...controlled them...

Yet...a spark of light remained hidden ever deep beneath the black...

The flicker suffocating  within the muck and grime of their foul deeds...their cruelty...

Unable to breath or see any hope... they had submitted to his power...

They were bent...

They were broken...

And then...Hux was captivated  by a smile...

Kylo was seduced by a mercy...

Both had their blinders ripped off by love...kindness...forgiveness...

Hux knew before Kylo brought him back to the ship he was changed...Snoke could do anything to him...he would suffer indefinitely  for Rey...

The lithe scavenger girl...the heathen  jedi...the most precious  gift his miserable  existance had given him...

No...there was no chance  of him siding with his old master out of fear...or pain now...

Kylo...was there as well...Hux didn't  believe for a moment  that Snoke still held his apprentice's loyalty...

Hux watched his Rey turn into a Phoenix...a dream...fire and power.

 Shadows fought light.. 

Snoke's lighting reflected back at him by a girl...

She floated high above the ground in her raging inferno...impressive and gorgeous...

Her nakedness  only made the scene better to Hux...it really was a shame Kylo was unconscious...

Hux swallowed  and froze.

His heart full of pride and dread...

Would she defeat Snoke?

If she did... would this newfound power change her...corrupt his sweet girl?

Hux prayed not...


	51. Lose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux nudged Kylo, "Ren? ...Ren? ... come on you jackass ! " Kylo blinked ...took a ragged breath...

Rey  was bleeding out from multiple  locations...

Lacerations  from the darkness slicing at her skin...debri thrown at her through the force as the room errupted into chaos. 

Her eyes flicked over the creature... he suffered  injuries as well but neither had stopped their onslaught...

Her chest heaved...

Lightning  stemmed from both colliding...booms of energy pounded...

"It is not possible ! " Snoke screamed  at the insignificant  girl who opposed  him.

He attempted  to choke her only to be thwarted...

Rey felt Kylo twitch near Hux...

Inside she reached for the tendrils...

Surrounding Kylo and Hux there were flickering streams of light... black... red...yellow...gray...a dim purple...

Hux watched her intently even as Kylo's  head lopped to the side resting against the general's  knee...

Rey felt warmth filled her again... Hux's heartbeat pounding in her ears...the tendrils shifted toward her ...into her...she played them like music...

She glowed brighter...

"He...doesn't have the force...you pull his life energy from him ! Ah ...you are no different  than I ! " Snoke taunted.

Rey hesitated...

Hux trembled, leaning over the barely  moving knight on his lap...

Snoke took the opportunity...

Rey flew into his grasp...fires receding...

Her hands tearing at his hand...

"Let ...me...go... !" She staggered out her words.  Legs flailing.

Hux felt his face pale...

"Ah...so stubborn...you will either bow or break...bend a knee to me as your master or perish...either way they are done. I  do not tolerate  betrayal little sand rat!" Snoke goaded.

Rey pulled deep...there in the far reaches she saw it.  

The field of flowers...the fire...the ring on her finger...the figure...

Closing her eyes...

The fingers around her neck cracked backwards...

The sickening crunch allowed her to fall the ground with a thud.

"You mangey cunt ! " Snoke howled.

Rey saw it manifest...twirling...from her heart out to this being who thought to control her...tried to take him from her...who had poisoned so many...the colors of light...darkness bowed to her ...joining it ...circling the beast...

Snoke froze wide eyed...his own power seeping out of him leaving bloody holes over every inch of mangled skin...

It joined the twisting mass...

Her eyes turned from black... to gold ...to white...

The entire room throbbed...beating with her...Hux felt the ache in his chest...the strain...he felt her inside him pulling...siphoning...he felt weak...

Kylo's  hand shot out...he vaguely  made out his master's form... sending power to help her...

She tasted it and inhaled...added it to her storm...

The rage tore at the surface... taking rach limb...then finally his head...the pieces burning...

Rey stared at the empty throne...the storm thundered out beyond the room...screams heard...

The ships outside ran into eachother... exploding...

Rey reached...

More ships appeared...answering the distress calls...

Only to be destroyed...

Rey closed her eyes ...she felt every base ...every soldier...in the farthest reaches they fell...

She felt Leia and Finn...Poe... Maz...she left them be...

Rey saw them others... hit the ground ...felt life leave their bones...their minds going silent...

All that remained was this ship... the Finalizer was gone now too...

Rey collected the two bodies near her.

They floated behind her as she walked to Snoke's  shuttle.

Inside she thought of them taking off...as they hit hyperspace Snoke's ship was extinguished out of existence. 

She'd left no one...

The First Order was no more...

She left the cockpit, came to where she'd  left Hux and Kylo. 

Kylo remained broken yet alive...she placed a hand to his temple...his bones corrected... slipped back into place...she left him to rest.

Hux looked pale but peaceful. 

Rey touched his brow, his cheek, this man gave her of himself...she could sense how weak she'd  left his physical body...

She sent energy coursing into his veins..."Tage?"

 He coughed, sputtered, ...his blurry eyes found her...

Rey stroked his cheek.

Hux attempted to sit up. "Rey...your eyes...you're ...still naked sweetheart?"

Rey smiled. She went to the closet and pulled on a button up men's shirt... extra clothes used by Snoke's  servants.

Hux observed her graceful movements. She was different. 

"Is he ...dead?" Hux asked.

Rey nodded, leaning downing to take his lips.

He wanted to know what happened,  but at the moment  ...all he truly wanted was this...her kiss.

Her voice in his head as they deepened  their affection. ("He is... they are all gone... Kylo is resting... I  healed him...you helped me stop Snoke... I  don't  understand how yet...")

Hux gave  what she wanted, threading his fingers into her hair.

He was still weak but not dead... his cock needed no direction responding to the love of his life.

His other hand slipped around her guiding her on top of him...

She moaned into his mouth.

"Rey..." Hux breathed her in as she moved her mouth down his neck to his chest.

("It's ok Tage...I've got you...let it all go...just be here...with me...") she told him in his head.

He sighed and yanked at his clothes... she was everywhere  at once...in his head ...on his body.

She opened his pants and wasting no time sliding him into her, riding him gently at first...

"Oh fuck...Rey..." he muttered as she increased her speed. 

Her arms circled his neck, her chest pressed against his. 

She needed him...their connection... his humanity...his desire...his love...

Sweat slicked, heaving breaths, she came hard, ...Hux felt her tighten and flutter around him...his release cresting almost immediately after...her pleasure overwhelming his mind in massive waves...

His clothes damp, his mind more clear, as she quieted... he held her. 

Rey sighed contently. 

("Sleep Tage...sleep") she closed her own eyes, Hux felt himself drift...she was making him...he knew...answers would have to wait...

Her eyes...

Her emerald  pools that he loved to lose himself in...

Had turned black as she fought...

Had shifted to gold...as she pulled energy from him...

Had changed to white before he lost consciousness...

"Rey..." he whispered.

Into the void...

 

 

 

 


	52. Ripple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gripped Poe's sleeve..."oh my god...it's so ...much...death..." she felt the ripple. They'd been hurt when Rey left to go after Hux, but understood she had felt she had to. Stories trickled in that she'd been taken in to Kylo Ren. That Snoke himself was to receive her. Their spy was on the Finalizer. She was there a week before Snoke. When they'd docked with Snoke's ship, Leia received word. Rey was alive still...then one last notification was sent...that the ships were going crazy...over the following weeks after Maz and Leia were told bases all over the galaxy imploded...massive dreadnaughts simply collided into eachother or planets that night. Anything or anyone that labelled themselves as First Order were just gone...

"What could it have been?" Poe asked. 

"People speculated it was a large scale attack by us, but obviously  that's  not possible..." Finn replied.

Leia shook her head, "I felt it in the force...Snoke is dead...the power surged throughout...it reached out ...so much death. I felt Rey...I  believe it was her somehow..."

"Leia...that's not possible,  our Rey is sweet and kind..." Finn argued.

"Yes...but she's  been trapped in Kylo's custody...Snoke arrived to see her...to do stars know what...if Snoke or Kylo Ren tried to hurt Hux in front of her...her anger... wrath could have taken over...Rey had alot of power buried inside.  It can become toxic...if the darkness took her over..." Leia explained. 

Poe rubbed his neck, "she will come to us ...maybe. If she destroyed the First Order...killed Snoke...would she kill Kylo too? Take Hux to find us?"

"My son is alive, though whatever happened left him very weak. Maz says we are still receiving messeges about simultaneous explosions...attacks...she may come to us...she found us when her power reached out." Leia looked worried. "But it's not our Rey that comes if she does...tread carefully. "

 

* * *

 

 

Rey stirred.

She had set a course to Maz's old castle. She knew her friends were hiding safely  beneath the ruins.

Tokadana...where this started... where Ben...where Kylo Ren took her...

Hux slept soundly.

She smirked, she'd  worn him out as they travelled...she needed him to ground herself...

Kylo had not awoken.

She felt ...odd...

She wondered if her friends would be frightened. 

"My dear, I'm  no force user but your thoughts are screaming so loudly right now..." Hux mumbled.

Rey shifted,  nuzzling her nose against his cheek, "sorry... we should be there soon."

"Where?" He asked.

"Where Finn and the others are...it will be safe there. I  hope I don't scare them....with what I  did...I  brought Kylo  with us...Leia will be happy to see him...if he behaves..." Rey stated. 

Hux took her in, "it will be fine...they love you. I  can't  predict the knight's reaction to all this when he wakes up  however...Rey...your eyes! They are still white...do you feel ...ok?"

"I feel odd....but I think ok. What I did hasn't  truly hit me yet. But you ...you are helping me. I  need you...please stay close." Rey pulled him tight to her.

He smiled, "I'm  not going anywhere beautiful!"

He kissed her softly.

She pulled him until he was seated above her. Nestled between  her legs. 

"Again? Rey are you trying to kill me?" He teased.

Rey simply pushed the thought into his head of what she wanted... what she needed...

"As you wish..." he kissed her deep then slid down her body kissing a trail...

He spread her legs wider, taking in the view he adored.

She watched him intently.

He bent in stroking her folds with his fingers. Making her buck her hips.

He began to work his tongue and hands as if he had days to pleasure her this way.

 Sweet torture.

She climaxed easily when his attentions focussed in her nub, but he didn't  relent his attack...lapping her juices...dove his muscle  into her slickness....his own cock ignored.

Rey arched and writhed...

Moaning...

He felt her need...

Rey yanked him up to her lips and inhaled his mouth.

She was no timid flower anymore...

Hux hummed his happiness against  her.

Sliding home he rocked into her.  They made love gently this time... savoring...

Soon...they wouldn't be alone... soon Kylo would be awake...soon Rey had to face the consequences  of what her power did....

"Please don't stop Tage...don't stop loving me..." she whispered. Her tears escaping.

Hux kissed them away, "never...I  will love you until I die my heathen queen...you own my heart...I  gave it to you..."

 

* * *

 

 

"They're here, Rey sent us the notification  they've landed. I sent my guys up to hide the shuttle. She has Hux...but also Kylo Ren..." Maz told them.

Leia nodded, "let's see if he even wants to be here...prepare a cell just in case. I'll greet them when they arrive below...Poe go tell Finn." 

 


	53. Forgive yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia looked down at her son...his form still and innocent in appearance. He didn't feel like the murderer...the monster...his energy felt like the boy she birthed. The boy whose laughter made her smile, she regretted his neglect...the opening she'd given Snoke to take him from them. Luke had not been wrong, Ben was within...

Rey watched as Leia gazed affectionately at her son. His mother loved him still...

Rey held Hux's hand.

Everyone  has seemed glad to see her until they saw her eyes...then she felt their fear.

People...every being tends to fear the unknown. 

Rey hoped they wouldn't  hate her...

"Is he...ok?" Leia asked.

"He should wake soon, his wounds are almost healed. Snoke hurt him physically  and mentally pretty  deeply. But I pushed my power into his body to reconnect  what was broken." Rey tried to comfort Leia.

Leia nodded, "you did alot...I  felt it you know...Snoke's death...so many others...I  knew my son was weak but alive...you tapped farther into the dark power than Ben has...your anger..."

"I ...yes, I had to stop him...he hurt Armitage...Kylo... I  reached out and ended it...but I  kept reaching. I  had no idea I  could do it... I  felt where you guys were..." Rey faltered. Guilt building.

Leia glanced at Hux then back to Rey, "you have to figure out what happened,  control it.  Maybe my son can help. But as you are, you might be a danger...to others... perhaps even yourself. Rey, you are still thrumming with power."

Hux cut in, "Rey understands, she would never hurt anyone  on purpose.  She brought down the order you yourself warred against... she ended your war... perhaps saved your son's  soul in the process...she saved mine. Don't  let your fear push her away. " 

Rey smiled. He was standing up for her.

 He loved her.  

Proving himself  again to be trustworthy.

She felt such a pull to him on that planet they'd  been stuck on. The force knew he would ground her...keep her from completely losing herself.

"Tend to your son...I need to meditate. Tage...will you come with me?" Rey spoke flatly. 

"Of course my dear, Leia we will be back. I  think you will find a calmer version  of this man when he wakes. " Hux followed Rey out of the room and down the labyrinth of tunnels to an empty  clearing.

 

* * *

 

 

She guided him to sit beside her on the grass.

"Close your eyes Tage...quiet your mind with me. Don't  let go of my hand.  I  don't  know why but I  need you." Rey instructed.

Hux smirked but followed her words.

Warmth filled his body.

He felt lighter...slightly scared.

Rey was there...he knew...but he sensed her leaving him.

Rising up into the void. 

"You are my heart...that's what it says..." Rey  whispered.

He opened  his eyes to a scene that made no sense. They weren't  in the clearing ...but surrounded by lava...black rocks...Mustafar?

Rey was glowing bright, white gown...hair flowing. 

"Who says? ...how are we here?" He asked shaking.

Rey looked like a goddess. Intimidating but elegant. 

"The force...Ben was too broken  by Snokes poison...his power tainted. He couldn't  be what I needed.  I  would  have corrupted if I'd  given my heart to him. You were still open...recognized as able to love me despite this power waiting to expand out of me. Yet...Ben and I connected mentally...the force needing  him to change his loyalties to keep him from killing you...for me. You have recessive  force power inside. It will never manifest. You serve as a foundation  for my power. But do not feel used. My love for you is real...yours for me...or it wouldn't  have worked." Rey touched his face gently.

Hux shivered. It was a lot to absorb...

Rey leaned to him kissing him deeply. "Don't  be scared Tage. A goddess can still love...you are the home of my heart...you protect my humanity...you tethered  me. I will not destroy everything ...everyone because of you..."

Her eyes shifted before his gaze.

White to gold...gold to black...black to emerald...

Hux let out the breath he had no idea he was holding.

"My father...my mother...were my guardians...they didn't want to leave me...Snoke's darkness was warped...the darkness and the light are supposed to be joined as lovers...completing eachother...not at war...it bleeds the universe when they are made to be at odds." Rey gently stroked his skin.

He felt like he was frozen...in some dazing dream. 

"Rey...I...love...you...please... what does this mean for us?" He begged.

It was unnerving  feeling so vulnerable.  

"That you saved me by loving me. Even as I  killed so many...you brought me back...Ben could not have...the fire inside would have devoured  us all..." Rey wrapped her arms around him.

The dark landscape  faded.

They were in a bed. In what seemed a palace. She straddled his lap and kissed him.

He found himself  letting it happen ...not questioning.

They had to still be deep in her meditation  state but his body wouldn't  allow him to reject her.

Seeing her eyes back to normal  made it so easy to give in. 

It was all illusion...but it felt so real...her naked form wet and hot pulling him inside.

She rocked and rode moaning...he felt power surround them. 

It felt like his heartbeat's synchronization with hers was pounding.

She was encircled  by shadows and rainbow light...it was euphoria.

They seemed to go inside them and out again as they made love. His mouth tracing and hands travelling as they increased their pace.

Their climax exploding together as if under none of their control...he was overwhelmed and starving... she was draining and drowning him but the ecstasy brought forth his own moans...

Then he was filled with heat and life ...he'd never felt such bliss... joy...

Love...it was in every cell...

Light poured into his mouth as she kissed him hungrier  than before. 

"Mine...you are mine...the universe gave you to me..."she panted... trembling as another orgasm hit her.

Hux could not force words out. Too exhausted...

Then he was lost...

 

* * *

 

 

Rey glanced over at him. He was asleep  on the grass beside her. 

The meditation link severed. He'd collapsed from the effort. 

They were back in the clearing. 

Her conversation  with Ben would come soon. 

She hoped his death wouldn't  be necessary.  Who knew a scavenger... a nothing...could be a goddess...hidden by the force. 

She flicked her wrist. Floating Hux back to camp. Back to the ruins.

He would need rest. She'd  taken almost everything  from him as they'd  joined. Brought him to the brink of death. 

He was strong. His love true.

Rey was home.

Her soul healing.

Her power matured.

Now she would learn. Reconnect  with her friends. 

Decide Ben's  fate.

Seek out how to resolve this new truth.

Armitage was hers. Now she knew why she'd  been driven to take him that day...it was vital.

No one stopped her as she guided his floating form to where they would sleep. 

She pulled the covers over them.

 


	54. Wake up sleepy head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo felt blackness and pain. Snoke had burned...crushed him. He wanted him to kill her if she wasn't under thumb...kill Hux...he knew he couldn't...his compassion made him weak...he would choose her...he shared their link...his mind would feel lost without her presence...he would serve at her feet if he must...bow to the general...he would die now to prevent her death...his master was cruel...perverting the force...Kylo knew he was close to death...then warmth inched over throughout his body...power infected his cells...someone willing his injuries to connect...heal. Rey...she was making him. His choice was made.

Kylo slept in a haze. He had no idea how long.

He felt Rey's  presence near...his mother's...

They were with the resistance  then?

He knew Snoke was gone...that voice...the claws in his head had vanished...Rey had thrown them out.

She was no simple scavenger...he never had a shot at claiming her...overpowering her...her darkness  rivaled his...Snoke's...

Hux...he wondered what was going through the ginger's head now...

Once the man had detested force users, mocked the power he and Snoke discussed...the missions ridding the universe of force threats against  the Order. He'd  been annoyed that so many resources were used in pursuit  of Skywalker...then the droid...the girl...

Kylo sighed inside. The girl was no girl...she had no true parents...her human shell had been a convincing one.

Ancient power hidden deep inside. Not light...not dark...not even gray...

Pure...

Her reach once accessed  through her human link had no limit.

Truth was overwhelming. 

It flooded him as Snoke disected him...cut into his head...the dreams analyzed...that figure. It was an original being...

Rey...she was of it...them...where it all based from.

Emotion...love...wrath...grief...fear... empathy...joy...so many...

She was innocent...protected from real pain...she loved a human...not him...the human loved her back without running from what she was...he even wanted her before he saw what she was capable of...

Hux had proven the better man.

Rey deserved it.

But now...he couldn't wake up...he tried...screaming inside his own head...

She was the last...but what was her purpose?

Could she live a normal  life after what she'd  done...would it corrupt her? Or was that why she couldn't  love him?

So many questions...

WAKE UP!

WAKE UP!

WAKE UP!

DAMMIT ! WAKE THE FUCK UP !

"Ben...?" Leia continued to pet his cheek. "my boy... finally you decide to join us. You've  been asleep for 2 months..."

2 months? He took in a breath...


	55. 2 months?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wept...his mother trying desperately to console him...

"I was unconscious  for...2 months?" His voice hoarse. "Where...is Rey? ...Hux?" Kylo gazed through wet lashes. 

Leia sighed, "they are here...she stopped Snoke. She saved you...but you wouldn't  wake up. She came here...different, but seems closer to how she used to be now."

"Are they still ...together?" Kylo asked.

The sadness still very apparent  at losing to the general.

"They are, rarely apart. She's  been conversing with Luke...others through the force...trying to figure things out. She has visited  you almost daily...it's why they haven't  left...she said you needed them." Leia looked concerned.

Kylo closed his eyes, "she is not what she appeared...I was so wrong...selfish...I  do not know if Snoke knew the truth...or Hux..."

"What truth son?" Leia took his hand. She was thankful he was letting  her be so close.

Kylo sighed, "she's  more than your father was...Anakin was created by the force...human mother... vessel... but no human father.  But Rey...no human parents... they were guardians...she is of a different level of the force...beyond...not simply dark and light...pure of both. She was hidden ...when I  tried to go into her mind looking for the droid...I  caused her awakening in the force...but her connection to me was only part...her interaction with Hux finished the process...his love... acceptance...life force. The beings she stems from...came before sith... jedi... before the gray ...when the force was more openly flowing through everything... everyone...she is a gift...I  was never worthy to possess..."

Leia nodded, "does she even realize?"

"I do not know...but I need to face her.  I was only ever supposed to begin the process. Then be a devoted protector. Of her...and her human link. I've been trying  to wake up...in my head it didn't  seem like so much time had passed...what else has happened  since Snoke's fall?" Kylo spoke with effort...coughed.  He was still weak. 

"We are not at war...at the moment. There's  a lot of uncertainty.  A council was put together...some of ours...theirs... everyone is exhausted  of death...Rey has stayed out of the lime light...but many know how Snoke fell...that a Resistance  jedi girl is paired with the First Order general...Hux had many loyal to him. There were two generals that were loyal to Snoke...they died quickly in battle facing the entirety  of the Order...and us. It's  a strange time." Leia didn't  want to overwhelm  him. 

Kylo felt it anyway. So much happening...has happened...

But...he didn't  feel lost now. "Mother... she freed my mind from HIM...I  am so sorry for what I've  done... I  feel remorse now...I  can regret the pain I've caused...the anger clouding my thoughts...is gone..."

Leia couldn't  fight her tears. She leaned forward and hugged him. 

"I'll get Rey...I  love you Ben." Leia kissed his cheek and got up to seek out Rey.

Kylo sighed in his solitude."Ben... am I  really Ben again?"

 


	56. know yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt Ben wake...she glanced over at the man currently wrapped around her midsection. She was glad she took him...that fate led her on this path...

She observed his hands...strong... they've shown her such tenderness  yet...they have killed. 

His expression usually stern ...yet softens in her presence...

He was capable of such cruelty... but had fallen into her eyes and given her memories some will never have...

She knew who she was before...a nothing ...a no one...

Yet...now...

Rey felt the missing pieces in place... she knew what she truly was...more...

Hux accepted  her before ...seemed to accept what she was...he would support her as she explored this new awakened  existence.  Ben would help her too...

With Snoke gone the universe could heal...his molestation  of the force ...his poison purged. 

She nuzzled  closer into his warmth... what she had felt when her power matured  frightened  her...

She knew Leia...the others feared her too...but not Armitage...not Ben...

She kissed his cheekbones... wanting somewhat to go back to that lost planet...where they found eachother  from opposite  sides of the war...where they laughed... danced...sparred...explored eachother...

"Mmmmm my dear you are thinking so loudly even I can hear you...it will be ok...I'm here. You are not alone...never will be again...they will not reject you...he will help us understand...what happened...what you are...but I  do know you are amazing... beautiful... with such a big heart... I am so thankful to love you..." Hux told her stroking her hair.

She hummed happily. "My Tage...hold me..."

They lay content. Ben could wait a little  longer...

 


	57. Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben found her sitting quietly under a tree, her power glowed in the force. He thought she was formidable yet delicately precious. "Hello Rey."

"Ben...I  am glad to see you awake..." Rey said softly.

He slowly moved closer. "Do you know why I slept for 2 months? Do you understand how you defeated Snoke? Who you are and why you are drawn to Hux?" 

Rey smiled, "when he hurt you ...you almost died...when I saved you it left you stuck inside your mind ...a while...and I  know I'm  different...Armitage is special to me."

"Yes...I  felt your power...you are not just different Rey. Your human parents were your guardians... you... are not just force infused...you are of an ancient  powerful  race. Hux is your foundation... you draw strength from him...emotional connection...I  was never going to be what you needed...I  am only meant to keep you safe..." Ben stared at the ground.

Rey touched his cheek, "you are cared for...your mother is glad to have you back. I  know it will take a long time for me to understand  myself...you can help me. I only know I love him...but I need to learn to control these powers before I hurt more people...how did I hurt so many?"

Ben nodded, "it will be difficult  for me...I  have feelings for you...but I  am not fool enough to think anyone can take you away from Hux. As for your control...you ended the war...brutality at it's  finest. We will figure it out."


	58. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux looked up from his meeting with Leia to greet Rey with a grin. Her expression was sullen. His face fell. What was wrong? Then Ben came in behind her. "Ren, what have you done?"

Hux stood and quickly pulled Rey close, "what could you possibly  do to upset her already? You've  been asleep  for months and barely been awake a day!" 

Hux kissed her temple.

Leia sighed, "we thought he could  explain  some things to her...he was supposed  to be delicate  about the subject. Armitage  we have discussed  this, what she is...what she did was amazing  and horrific...her powers are even more dangerous  than Ben's were... Snokes...even your Starkiller. "

Hux slammed  his fist against the table, making them all jump. "And I told YOU it doesn't  change who she is! Kind...good...light! Don't  dismiss  her out of fear! I do not! Rey, I accept this...know it. I  love you!" 

He cupped her face tenderly,  she warmed. 

His complete  adoration  filled her. His love. Her energy throbbed and hummed. Crackling around them. 

"Hux, you are her human connection. You are what keeps her from imploding. What was dormant in her is alive and seeking. Her ancestors chose to recede rather than connect. They left the galaxy to build on it's own. But from them the force still worked. Force sensitives, users born.   But beings twisted it becoming  Sith and Jedi... or trapping the power to remain free of it. Snoke molested  the force and it brought her forth to punish and cleanse. She can choose now...to go back to nothing or move forward." Ben explained. 

Rey gently touched them each with her light. "I don't  want to hurt so many... again...but I won't  go back to being no one...I  feel so much now...stretching out across the stars...can we go somewhere  on our own? Tage? Just us? Maybe  the planet we'd been on?"

Leia cried, "I  hate to lose you again child, Finn will too. But what you want or need matters. You are free to decide. " she hugged her.

Hux stepped back, "what about you Ren? If we go into hiding together?"

"I am her protector until my last breath, I  won't  try to take her from you again. I can keep you in supplies and information.  Be your link to the outside  world. " Ben didn't  seem happy about the prospect but determined.

Rey smiled in response, "yes, it's  what I  truly want. To live a life with Tage, safe. I  can shield the planet as if it's  not there. Ben, I  will allow you to know it's  there, see."

Hux turned to Leia, "will you need more from me for your new government?"

"No, you've  helped as you agreed. We can continue  to build. Many agreed  after the First Order and it's fleet, it's  allies vanished...there is a new dawn. "Leia took her son's  hand, "will I still see you Ben?" 

Ben squeezed her hand, "yes mother."

 


	59. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey hugged Finn and Leia. Her tears still tracking down her cheeks. She would miss them.

"Well Hugs I  guess this is goodbye, it has been interesting to say the least. You've  given us a lot to build on. Training, political advise. Just take care of her...powerful being or not she's  still a young girl, sweet, big heart. We love her." Poe shook Hux's hand.

Leia stepped forward, "we will stay in touch, Ben will be your liason with the outside , but comm me if you need anything. Finn and Poe can assist if needed." 

Hux nodded, "it's  appreciated. Ben says he will keep working on her control. That he hopes to continue learning the full attributes  of her capabilities. She just wants to live in peace and keep everyone safe."

Ben hugged his mother.  Turning to Hux, "supplies are loaded. Everything is in place. I have supplies to improve living conditions  once we arrive planetside."

Rey, Hux, and Ben boarded. 

 

* * *

 

 

"You don't fool me...you are not ok with this." Hux accused.

Ben smirked, "I  am ok with her being happy... even with you. You've earned my respect...I  won't interfer. I  will protect you both with my life."

Hux ran his fingers in Rey's hair as she rested across his lap. "She loved being there. Felt safe. Odd it ended up safe with me...but I'm grateful. I will spend my life making her happy."

"We will unload when we arrive, I will help you set up your living space. It will have more conveniences obviously. No one will know where you are. Rey will shield the planet. I  can find it, but unless she wants them to ...no one else will.  There's  supplies for 6 months, I  will periodically brings fresh clothes, food, medical supplies. Rey asked for a shuttle. She wants a one way comm to hear what's going on outside. And of course you will be able to contact me as needed because of the bond...but I  will not be hovering on planet bothering you. She has decided on our training schedule. Most of your time together will solely be yours." Ben explained. 

Hux nodded, "will you pursue your own future Ben? ...a wife...?"

"I don't  know if it's  possible...the bond...I  don't  know if my feelings will...or can change...I love her too...I  want her...but she is yours...just love her...make her happy..." Ben looked defeated. 

Hux sighed, "nothing is simple...for what its worth I'm  sorry...that it isn't more simple...I  will try to be a man who deserves her love..."

"See that you do..." Ben stated.

 

* * *

 

 

"Rey! Come tell me what you think!" Hux yelled.

Rey beamed. "Its perfect  !"

Ben had kept his word, the shuttle was brought by Poe and Finn. 

They helped Ben and Hux build a more user friendly home. A storage unit was built with  temperature settings for preservation of food items. Technological improvements and safety protocols in place. 

Rey loved their new home.  Simple and plain, but theirs. She liked being on the planet where they'd  fallen in love, it was their home. 

"Rey, I'll  return for  our training next week, I have a few leads to check on.  I'm going to continue digging for more information on your kind...your ancestors. Keep doing your meditation exercises. Let Hux help you." Ben said, touching her  cheek. 

She knew it hurt him every time he left her. 

They kept the bond closed most of the time. But could still feel eachother's energy. Hux was patient.

He didn't  feel threatened by Ben.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh god...Tage..." Rey was breathless, panting, sweat glistening.

Hux chuckled, "that was...wow." 

He was severly needing oxygen  as well...when she merged their minds during sex it overwhelmed him...but in all the best ways...

They enjoyed the new bed, the modernization  of this beautiful  place. They took full advantage. 

"I can't  imagine not being inside you...I  love you so much..." Hux  purred in her ear.

His fingers lazily stroking her slit as he kissed her neck.

She felt hot and sated,  but as his fingers moved inside and quickened she knew she was ready for more of him...

It was never enough...the pull...the hunger..."Tage...more...."

She climbed up and let him slide in, his thumb devoted to her clit. His other hand reaching to massage her breast...her kiss deepened into a starving thing...

She rocked her hips... 

Their existence  was steady, peaceful...

They made love, they hunted, sparred, created,  explored, read, cooked, ...anything they wanted...

Hux felt like he didn't deserve it but was grateful...

 


End file.
